Undertale: Witness the Influence
by Birdofterror
Summary: (Story 2 of 3 in the Influence Trilogy) After the events in the first story, the newly reacquainted 3 friends travel the underground, seeking to live their lives before the barrier falls, but something is wrong with Frisk, something is VERY wrong.
1. First there was a journey

**Credit Note:** _Undertale belongs to Toby Fox and additional credit is given to the various artists who worked alongside him. The credit for the picture on this Story's cover goes to Knocker12._

Undertale  
Witness The Influence  
First there was a Journey

"Frisk...? Chara...?"

Those words sound so... genuine, and heartfelt, almost full of fear, but nonetheless filled with extreme elation even if it's held back by trepidation.

There is a new tale of the underground now, not a story of The Fallen Child, now a story of The Fallen Children. There was not just one, but now two. Chara and Frisk both fell at once, since Frisk, the prince of the new world, recreated the old world in specifications he personally set up. No more would monsters stay underground forever, the Barrier is breaking. In ten years time, the Barrier will be no more, and the monsters will know this.

They will cheer, they will fear, they will celebrate, they will deliberate... but the Underground will have hope, all because of the sacrifices of the new world for the old. The belief of a happy ending, the single driving force that drove Frisk, the eighth and final human in the underground, drove him to this exact moment.

And it will be remembered as the beginning of the end.

* * *

 **/FIRSTTHEREWASAJOURNEY**  
 **/THENTHEREWASDOUBT**

* * *

Someone in a dark lab, far away from the children's current location ponders what is occurring.

"You two... what do you make of this?" The tall man lets out, addressing the two others in this room. They turn from their work, papers; recording of data across various fields, not the least of which would be the nature of the soul, and the strength of the barrier, turn to the speaking man and the monitor he is looking at. They all look at the three children. One being obviously the Monster Prince Asriel, the two others seemingly human.

"I don't know what I'm looking at, WD." A male voice lets out. Similarly tall and wearing a lab coat, a similar looking monster stands next to the one he called WD.

"Humans, Roman... Humans..." WD lets out to the shaded man standing next to him, calling him Roman.

"H-Humans...? B-But... why? Why would humans... c-come here?" A female voice with a stutter lets out. WD squints as he views the children from afar with his monitor.

"I don't know... but I find it very...  
"very...  
"interesting..." WD lets out as a single alarm blares in the lab they stand in. They look to a machine as it prints out a very long piece of paper. So long, it eats up all the paper in the printer and malfunctions, spitting everything it can out before deactivating itself.

Upon the piece of paper is an infinite number of red colored 9's.

Asriel helps Frisk and Chara to their feet and helps them walk through the ruins. They aren't as hurt as Chara was back in the original universe, they can mostly walk now... perhaps since they braced for their fall into the underground, perhaps because they've gotten used to it, reliving it over and over again.

"Frisk... I... I can hardly believe your plan actually worked..." Asriel lets out. He looks forward as monsters see Asriel helping the humans around. Aghast and in awe, the recognize the weight of what's happening, and give them space, talking amongst each other. Froggitss croaking, Whimsuns muttering, Looxes staring... they are drawing quite a crowd. Chara looks over at Frisk, being supported by Asriel's other arm.

"Frisk... I never imagined a day where this could happen, where I could... get another chance at life. To live in a world, no longer burdened by my hatred of humanity, to live with friends and family... and I have you to thank..." She says with a trademark smile. They continue to walk forward, passing over the dusty ruins of Old Home. No one has lived here for a while, at least not outside of the city below.

As they continue walking, they realize that Frisk hasn't said a word yet. Asriel looks over. Frisk's face looks normal enough, permanent neutral expression, but it appears he's okay at least.

"Frisk? Are you alright?" Asriel asks.  
 _ ***You tell Asriel you are okay.**_  
"Oh, haha, that's good." Asriel says, satisfied.

However, that small action she just witnessed... it makes Chara's stomach drop and chills her blood to ice. Did... did Frisk just...? That action... there's... no way... Chara's smile disappears.

It does not return.

* * *

WD looks over at his compatriots.

"Roman. Alphys. I think soon, all of what we have worked for will be put to the test, and all we have asked will be answered... but surely you have all felt the impact of... this." WD says, holding up the long strip of paper with red numbers over it. WD's face is bony and white, but otherwise free of imperfections such as cracks. Small white dots of perhaps monster magic form pupils. He is tall and rather slender. Roman stands up, equaling him in height, but is a bit bulkier. He, too, is a skeleton. Roman is tall, but rather form fit for a skeleton. He too is in a lab coat, along with Alphys at his side.

"Gaster, I have a bad feeling about this... about the humans, about the red message..."  
"So you've felt it too, Roman? I'm not the only one?"  
"N-No, I felt it too, WD..." Alphys lets out.

"The nature of the world..." Gaster lets out.  
"The nature of the flow of time..." Roman lets out.  
"The nature of the soul..." Alphys lets out.

"I have a feeling they are all linked." Gaster lets out. Roman and Alphys look to each other and not.  
"I agree, G. After all, we all saw the reports... multiple timelines, starting and stopping... until it all just... ends... but... you think these kids have something to do with it?"  
"I do. Call it... a hunch." Gaster says, crossing his arms, keeping an eye on the kids as they march through the underground.

* * *

They pass through Hotland. At this point, they have amassed a group of monsters following them. All of them curious and in awe, but none of them confident enough to near the humans. Asriel is lost in thought. The glamour of getting a second chance is... intoxicating... but every good memory is met with a bad one. Frisk, in the past timeline, asked Asriel who was still Flowey at the time if he wanted to keep his memories. Memories of killing his parents and friends, but also memories of meeting Frisk... and breaking out of the infinite cycle of the Fallen Human...

They near the Lab which Chara remembers, at this time, is not Alphys' lab... but someone else's.  
"Asriel... where do we go now?"  
"We turn left here, go north to the elevator. Should take us straight to the plaza outside of the Core." They walk into the elevator, leaving the other monsters behind.

"Frisk? Are you sure you're okay? You haven't said a word since the Ruins. Are you nervous about meeting mom and dad?"  
 _ ***You explain to Asriel that you're not nervous... just lost in thought.**_  
"Ha, I understand. Man... I wonder how things are gonna go... Frisk... I'm really glad you did this. Really."

Chara keeps noticing how Frisk is talking. Asriel doesn't seem to understand, but Chara does, it makes them worried. VERY... worried. Frisk and Chara are strong enough to walk by themselves now, and they arrive at Elevator R-3, walking out and turning to the plaza to the north.

They enter, Frisk seems puzzled however.  
"Huh? What's wrong, Frisk?"  
 _ ***You explain to Asriel that you remember there being a hotel here.**_  
"Ah, you mean MTT hotel? Well, back then, this was just a small plaza built by my parents. It has a fountain, but nothing in it. A small little rest area for monsters that got hot or tired in Hotland, and still had business up in New Home." They continue past the Plaza and enter the Core.

"Back in this timeline, the Core wasn't finished. The head scientist... someone... I for some reason cannot remember; was working on it. When it was finally finished... they disappear... I think. It still provides magical electricity to the Underground, but not a lot... and there are no traps built into it yet, since there was no reason to build traps this far into the Underground. We feared humans, but we didn't hate them. At least, they didn't hate them yet... b-but we can do things differently this time!" Asriel says with Determination twinkling in his eyes!

"We can do things better, and it's all because of you, Frisk!"  
 _ ***You tell Asriel to knock it off, he's gonna make you blush!**_  
Asriel laughs and they continue forward. Chara traveling at the back of the pack.  
"Hey Chara? You haven't said anything in a while, is everything alright?"  
"Oh uh, yeah. Just... thinking."  
"Hmm... well, when we get back home, be sure to put on your best face!" Asriel says looking back with a goofy smile. Chara smiles back...

* * *

"Did you hear that?!" Roman yells out. Gaster simply nods, and Alphys gulps. Gaster then speaks up.  
"There's no doubt about it... these kids are from the future." He says, causing Roman to shake his head-  
"But... time travel! It's so... complicated... n-not even you have perfected it yet, Roman!" Alphys bleats. Roman sighs.  
"Maybe I was going about it all wrong. These... kids... these KIDS somehow came back in time... how? Why?" Roman growls.  
"I think it's in our best interest to keep watching, Roman..." Gaster assures.  
"But they're going to reach the King and Queen soon... what if they-"  
"Clear it from your mind. The Prince is with the humans... and the Prince recalls the future as well. They appear to all be friends... if the King and Queen were in any danger, do you not think the Prince himself would see fit to protect them?" Gaster says, turning and walking to another computer.

"Huh? G? Where are you going?"  
"Time is of the essence, Roman. We must begin the tests."  
"Now? But-"  
"If not now, then never. They may not know it-" Gaster says, holding up the paper with the red numbers-  
"But they are extremely dangerous."

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	2. Then there was doubt

Undertale  
Witness The Influence  
Then there was Doubt

Frisk, Chara, and Asriel all make it to the end of the Core, and travel along the border of New Home. There, Asriel breaks from the group and moves ahead.

"Guys, I'll go and talk with my parents real quick... get them warmed up to the idea of humans existing underground, yeah? Be right back." Asriel says, moving forward, leaving Frisk and Chara behind. While they are alone, Chara turns over to look at Frisk. Frisk looks over at Chara too.

"You..." Chara says to Frisk.  
 ***"Me?" You ask.**  
"Stop... stop doing that!" Chara barks out!  
"Don't think I don't know what you are, what right do you have to come in and control Frisk like this?!"  
 ***You explain that you have no idea what Chara is talking about.**  
"You bastard... you won't even admit it!"  
 ***...**  
Frisk and Chara look at each other for a moment.  
 ***You let Chara know that it's very strange to have a videogame character recognize them for who they are, and that you commend her.**  
"I don't care. Frisk sacrificed everything to create this world, and you're going to destroy it, I know it!" Chara says, drawing a small red knife, looking at Frisk with intense eyes.  
"You're only LV 1 right now... and you haven't saved since the world was reset... if I kill you now, everything goes back to the way it was before Frisk reset the world."  
 ***You ask Chara if that's what she really wants.**  
"You... I know your type. To come into a world and exact dominance over it, then discard it when you're bored! To kill people just to see what happens, to disregard responsibility because in your sick mind, these people aren't REAL!" Chara says, gripping the knife hard in her hand.  
 ***You tell Chara that all you've wanted was a happy ending, and you will not destroy this world.**  
"What a bold faced lie. I'm only talking to you to understand why you're doing these things! Make no mistake, CHARA... the instant we're done talking, this knife is going in your heart. That's a promise. So tell me everything I want to know." As Chara says that, Frisk looks over to New Home.  
 ***You tell Chara, "For a Happy Ending."** As they say that, Chara's face twists.  
"Lies. LIES! You killed everyone for fun!"  
 ***You explain that you killed everyone to see what happened, to explore all possible endings of this world. You then explain that you were unsatisfied that there wasn't a happy ending anywhere.**  
Chara's face scrunches up, but she puts away the knife for now.  
"The Worldsoul was corrupted by you... why?"  
 ***You explain that this "Worldsoul" they keep referring to is barely more than a combination of lines of code, and that the world, for all intents and purposes, is nothing but data. "Corrupting it" as they say, was merely editing a few files around to change how some events played out.**

Chara diverts her eyes. Deep in her heart, she remembers what they are talking about. A long time ago, Chara used to be a player too, but that has long since changed.  
"What happened to me? You... you named me Chara... why?"  
 ***You say "Because it was the true name."**  
"The true name... I once understood what that meant... but things have gotten so hazy ever since Frisk started his journey. Why? Why did you let go of Frisk, only to latch on again?"  
 ***You explain that you had grown frustrated, no amount of control would provide the desired result. The game would keep entering a "Fail state" and crash, time and again. A happy ending was impossible, so you came up with an idea... to change the game into something else, if only for a while.**  
"Something else? Like what?" Chara asks.  
 ***You tell Chara that she doesn't need to worry about it, and tell her that you're back in control.**  
Chara growls.  
"You... despicable... you used Frisk to achieve your goals, then took him over again! What right do you have?! He sacrificed everything for this world, and you're going to turn it into your own personal plaything!" Chara seethes, getting in Frisk's face!  
 ***You explain to Chara that she has no power over you, and you will continue to do as you please, but that you did not lie; you have no intentions to destroy this world. Why work so hard for a happy ending only to take it away?**  
"Because that's what humans do! If they have the ability to do something, they do it! You will take away everyone's happy ending just to satiate your diabolical curiosity, I've seen it time and time again! Tell me, Chara... or should I call you the Unseen Influence; if you were to die... what would happen? You haven't saved your game yet. Would the world end? Would it reset? Would Frisk have control again?"  
 ***You admit that you do not know, only that you do not wish to find out.**

Amidst their arguing, Asriel enters the courtyard outside of New Home with Asgore and Toriel in tow.  
"See? I told you! Humans! Human kids!"  
"I... I didn't want to believe it...!" Asgore lets out, with a shocked expression. Toriel steps forward towards Chara.  
"My child... what is your name?" Toriel asks Chara. Chara sneers and breaks her gaze of Frisk for a moment.  
"My name... is Chara..." She says, Toriel then turns to Frisk.  
"And you?"  
 ***You tell Toriel your name**  
"Chara...? Your names... are both... Chara? Well, what lovely names. Please, come in, you must all be so tired from your fall from the surface! Come rest inside!" Toriel says, with a nodding Asgore following her inside of New Home. Asriel cocks his head, looking at Frisk.  
"Chara? Why did you call yourself Chara, Frisk? Eh, it doesn't matter. Come on! They have a surprise for you guys!" Asriel says, beckoning them inside.

Chara looks over at the Unseen Influence.  
"I'm watching you..."  
 ***You tell Chara that it's not required, then give her a mock smile.**  
Seeing Frisk's face being forced to smile makes Chara feel nervous, and angry.

* * *

 **/THENTHEREWASDOUBT**  
 **/BUTTHINGSGOTWORSE**

* * *

Gaster, Roman, and Alphys have various files splayed over a number of tables. Small devices, large devices, both equally scatter across the room. They all saw the conversation between Chara and... "Frisk."

"What do you two make of this?" Gaster asks Roman and Alphys. Roman speaks up first with a worried face.  
"If this Chara girl is telling the truth, which I think she is... then this "Frisk" kid is probably the sole danger we were talking about... and that our suspicions were correct... these kids ARE from the future..." Roman confirms, Gaster nods, then looks to Alphys, who takes her turn.  
"In all my years of studying the soul... we've only heard of theories of the power to change fate that humans have... to see it is such a degree... Roman thinks this is simply Time Travel, but me? I think this is the human power to change fate put to an extreme." Roman raises a bonebrow.

"How do you figure?"  
"W-Well... do you remember what happened so long ago, with Monsters being Driven Underground? Not even a single human was killed, but we lost thousands of our kind... do you think it would be possible for Monsters, as strong as we are, to never succeed in killing even a single human? No, I think that this kind of power was used once before... to change fate to such a degree, we could be witnessing a second resurgence of the ancient story..." Alphys says, looking over the various papers on her table about the nature of the soul before continuing.

"We've never had a human soul to study... so I can't say for certain... but if there was a single human out there with the power to turn back time and change fate off of nothing but their willpower, or something else... then we are in... v-very big trouble." Alphys states with finality. Gaster nods and follows up.

"Indeed... if this... "Unseen Influence" were to realize we were here, then they could just turn back time and kill us all. The mere fact that we exist now should be evidence that they do not know we are here yet... so we must plan..." Gaster says, causing Roman to eye him inquisitively.

"Plan... for what?"  
"What else? Killing the Unseen Influence for good."

* * *

Chara and "Frisk" walk into New Home to be met with the smell of Butterscotch Cinnamon pie. Asriel excitedly runs around Frisk and Chara.  
"Guys... I think that things are finally gonna be good for us!" He says, hugging them both in with his arms. Chara smiles a bit out of reflex, but the revultion of this situation keeps her from maintaining the mood.  
"Y-Yeah that's great and all... but can you let go? I can't breathe."  
 ***You wheeze.**  
"Oh, haha, sorry guys." Asriel says with a small blush. They walk into the dining room on the left to see that Asgore has set the table for the pie that Toriel made.

"Ah, humans... since this is our first time meeting... if you're not too tired, I would love to talk with you two. Do you want something to drink? Milk? Some tea perhaps?"  
"I'm okay..." Chara says.  
 ***You ask for some tea.**  
"Ah, coming right up, what was your name again? ... Chara? You both have the same name? ... That's neato!" Asgore says with a goofy smile. Asgore disappears into the kitchen as Toriel sits down at the end of the table, next to Asriel.

"You humans... fell from the world above? Tell me... do humans remember monsters?" Toriel asks. Chara looks over, and shakes her head. Toriel looks over to "Frisk."  
 ***You shrug.**  
"I see... I suppose that is for the best. The Barrier that keeps us down here... it will keep you children down here as well... It would take... a great amount of... work... to help get you both to the surface again. In the meantime... would you two like to... stay here? In our home?" Toriel asks. Upon hearing that, Chara can't help but smile a little bit.

"That... would be nice, Toriel..." She says. Toriel smiles back, then looks at Frisk.  
"And you?"  
 ***You explain that nothing would make you happier.**  
"Ahahaha... you are strange children indeed, falling from the world above, and settling in so nicely... maybe one day you can tell us stories about your world?" Toriel asks, as Asgore comes out holding a tray of drinks. He slides a drink over to Frisk, who takes it.  
 ***You drink the tea, remembering that it's probably very hot. It tastes good.**  
"You have a good taste in drinks, Chara. Golden Flower tea, made from the flowers that fell from the surface long ago. It's hard to grow them down here, we didn't have many seeds to work with, but I've been working on them as best I can." Asgore explains, sipping the tea on his own. Asriel sips the milk Asgore brought and looks over the table.

Toriel leans over and whispers to Asgore, Frisk and Chara can make out that they were whispering that Humans have forgotten monsters, and that they both don't mind staying here for a while. Asgore smiles.

"I will prepare a surprise for you two in a few hours. Why don't you head into the throne room garden and play?" Asgore suggests. Asriel and Chara look to Frisk.  
 ***You smile and nod.**

* * *

"Why **did** you set up all these cameras, Alphys?" Gaster asks, causing her to blush.  
"W-Well, we were hired on to keep the underground safe, to keep an eye on things... m-maybe I was a bit overzealous, but it's helping... i-isn't it?" She asks. Gaster chuckles.  
"Yes, yes it is. This bit of forethought from you may be the singular key to keeping us one step ahead of that "Frisk" kid... even though he insists on calling himself Chara for some reason. I wonder the significance of that name..." Gaster wonders, beckoning a response from Roman.  
"The other Chara kid said something about it being a "True Name." What do you make of that?"  
"I am unsure. Maybe it's important... maybe it's not. We have no choice but to keep watching.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	3. But things got worse

Undertale  
Witness The Influence  
But things got Worse

Passing the Last Corridor, the air is crisp and clean. The Underthrone, complete with two giant chairs suitable for both Asgore and Toriel.

Birds are singing.  
Flowers are blooming.  
And Chara refuses to take her eyes off of Frisk, Asriel however seems oblivious, and is in fact overcome with completely different emotion. He plops down in a random plot of yellow flowers and Chara can make out tears coming out of his eyes. She breaks from watching Frisk and walks over to him.

"Asriel?"  
"Ha... ha... sorry, I know I'm a big crybaby... but... being here brings back... so many good memories, you know? It's almost like... none of what happened before was real... a giant nightmare, and breathing this fresh air..." Asriel says, taking a deep breath through his nose, with his eyes still watery and leaking.

"I... never want to leave again, Chara..."  
"Asriel..." Chara says with a small frown. Asriel wipes his eyes and sighs.  
"After everything I've done... I was beginning to think that the only way I would see this place again would be... in heaven, or something... you know? Being a flower... lacking a soul... I wasn't sure what would happen to me if I died... and after everything Frisk went through, I was so sure that I was finally going to die, and I was so scared, so sad... but being here..." Asriel says, rubbing his hands in the dirt. He grabs a handful, and with a tear filled laugh, chucks a small bit of it at Chara!

"H-Hey!"  
"HAHA! GOT YOU!" He says, sniffing and wiping his eyes before darting behind the throne, Chara retaliating with a few dirt lobs of her own. Frisk simply watches them. Chara sneaks up behind Asriel and splats him with a handful of dirt, causing him to cough it up!  
"Bleck!" He spits, shaking his head. They look at each other for a moment, covered in dirt and smiling, Asriel still with a slightly teary face. However, after that, Asriel gets up and walks towards Frisk.

 ***You look at Asriel and ask him what's wrong?**  
Asriel doesn't respond, and simply hugs him.  
 ***You hug back.**  
"Frisk... I know I already said thank you... but..." Asriel hugs tighter.  
"Thank you... really..." Asriel says with closed eyes. Chara simply looks on with a neutral expression. Asriel rubs his eyes and shakes his head.  
"I gotta go clean myself up. See you in a bit." Asriel says, leaving the throne room's garden. Chara walks up to Frisk. Her face is still neutral.

"Are you really not going to hurt us?" She asks.  
 ***You say "You are not going to."**  
"Ever?"  
 ***...**  
"..." Chara furrows her brow, looking at Frisk, who she knows isn't actually Frisk.  
"If you ever... EVER... hurt Asriel... I will hunt you down, Chara... I promise." Chara says. She stops for a bit, and looks at the flowers and light spilling through the area.

 ***You ask Chara if she's happy to be back home.**  
"Don't do that. We're not friends, you're possessing my friend!"  
 ***You tell Chara that you can be, that she used to be just like you.**  
"Don't compare yourself to me. I never killed a single monster in any timeline, you... you're just a disgusting human being."  
 ***You remind Chara that your intervention was the only thing that made this world possible.**  
"And you think the ends justify the means? From what you're doing- that I'm supposed to thank you? If you really want me to thank you, then leave us alone!"  
 ***You tell Chara that you want to keep playing, that Frisk's overriding urge to claim a happy ending was yours instead, and that the reason Frisk's memories were essentially erased was because of Frisk's disconnection from you. In a way, Frisk IS You, and you ARE Frisk!**

As he says that, Chara balls her fist and punches Frisk in the face as hard as she can, knocking him across the room!

 **1/20 HP**

She walks up to him as he looks up.  
"This game ended a long time ago, Chara. We will NEVER be friends. If you simply wanted to see this world to satisfy your perverted sentimentalities, then go ahead, I will have no part of it." Chara says, walking out of the room.

* * *

 **/BUTHENTHINGSGOTWORSE**  
 **/ANDTHEFIRSTDEATHOCCURS**

* * *

Roman walks into the room and begins to speak, but closes his mouth when he notices Gaster isn't here. He looks over at Alphys.  
"Where's Gaster?" Roman asks. She puts down a piece of paper that shows a Monster soul, and an experimental extrapolation for what a "human" soul looks like, and looks at Roman.  
"He said he had to finish work on the Core." Alphys says softly.  
"NOW?! Does he have any idea what is at stake?" Roman blurts out! Alphys closes her eyes.  
"He told me that you would object if you knew what he was trying to do."  
"Huh? Object? What IS he trying to do?" Roman asks, puzzled.  
"He said he had to work on something called... the True Core?" Alphys says, scratching her cheek.

As soon as Alphys says that, a strange look crosses Roman's face. The look of someone remembering something... something buried for a long time, to be remembered for all its horror.

Alphys will never forget what that face looked like.

* * *

 ***Returning to the world that once was...**  
 ***It fills you with Determination.**  
 ***HP Restored 20/20**  
 ***-Game Saved-**

Amidst the buttercup flowers, Frisk saves his game for the first time since he's gotten here. He spends time looking around the room, examining every nook and cranny.

 ***Asgore's throne. It's just as you remember it!**  
 ***Toriel's throne. Looks a lot better without that tarp.**  
 ***Yellow flowers as far as the eye can see.**  
 ***A closed door that leads to the final hallway and the Barrier.**

Satisfied, Frisk leaves this room to bump into Asriel.  
"Oh, sorry Frisk. What's up?" Asriel asks.  
 ***You tell Asriel you're just looking around.**  
"Oh. Well, I just wanted to say that Chara is looking a little... down... and I didn't want to bring this up around her or the parents but... you're talking a little funny. I can't put my finger on it... but..." Asriel says, with a slightly worried expression.  
"I-I'm sure it's nothing! I sure hope you don't get bored down here. Sure, we only have to wait 10 years this time, but that's a long time! We'll be adults by the time the barrier is open!" Asriel says, running back to his room.

Frisk stands there for a small bit. The concept of it lasting ten years hitting him like a ton of bricks.

Outside of New Home, Chara sits on a stoop with her head in her hand.  
"Chara?" Asriel lets out. Chara looks over. Her clothes are still dirty from the playing about a half hour ago.  
"Asriel? What do you want?"  
"Want? Uh... I mean, can't I talk with my sister without having to want something?"  
"S-Sorry... I'm just... a bit on edge." Chara admits, looking back out to the path that leads to the Core.  
"You too?" Asriel says, sitting down next to Chara, his fur still wet. She looks over to him. Asriel continues.  
"Frisk... Frisk is reminding me a lot of the first time I met him. Every second he moved and acted, I was wondering if he was gonna reset the world or not... now we finally have our happy ending, and I'm worried that he might take it away... I mean... ten years is a long time... if he gets bored, and stops playing, won't time simply... stop?" Asriel asks. Chara cocks her head.

"Stop? What do you mean?"  
"Well... if someone with the most Determination loads their game, it's as if time never moved forward, right? If Frisk got bored at their save point, only to come back a few days later, wouldn't our time be completely still? If he never plays with this world again... won't the world completely stop?" Asriel asks. Chara sighs.

"Well... I guess we just have to make sure he doesn't get bored, huh?"  
"Well... when I was Flowey, I tried my best to keep him engaged, showing up and taking away his endings so he would be forced to try again and again, and keep playing the game! But now... now I'm not sure how to keep him engaged. He will get bored... I know it..." Asriel sadly states. Chara closes her eyes and scowls.

"Worrying about it won't help. I'm... I'm going for a walk. Keep an eye on Frisk, okay?" Chara says, leaving New Home and heading into the Core.

* * *

"Gaster? GASTER! Where are you?" Roman lets out. Roman is running around the Core looking for Gaster. Unfortunately, VERY Unfortunately however, he comes across someone else first. The human child who calls herself Chara.

"Huh? Sans?" Chara asks. Roman looks over and breaks into a cold sweat.  
"H-Huh? Who? I mean... gotta go!" Roman blurts out, running off-screen really fast.  
"..." Something about that person jump-started something in Chara's head.

 _ **CURRENT CHARA MEMORY: 50.1%**_

Chara follows that strange Skeleton Monster quietly, as he whisperyells out that name that She remembered hearing back at the Worldsoul with Frisk. "Gaster."

"Gaster...! Gaster...!" Roman yells out, trying to find Gaster. The power from the Core shoots along the walls, but one of the walls flips open, showing another skeleton man. However, looking at this one causes a wave to wash over Chara.

 _ **CURRENT CHARA MEMORY: 51.5%**_

"Gaster, there you are!" Roman yells out.  
"What are you thinking?! We agreed to not mess with the True Core, not after what happened last time, not after the Mistake!" Roman growls. Gaster sighs.  
"We have no choice. I tapped into the True Core and... made contact with the other side."  
"..." For a minute, they are both speechless.  
"You... you did... what?"  
"It was a success, Roman. We now have a direct line to the other world." Gaster says.  
"But how, why?" Roman lets out.  
"Maybe it had something to do with those time traveling humans, maybe it finally jump-started the process. What was impossible only a few years ago is now working. We can communicate with the other side, and learn the true nature of our world." Gaster says to Roman, beckoning him inside, but Roman looks anxious.

"Roman, we don't have time for this."  
"Gaster... every time we go down there, there's no guarantee we'll be coming back!"  
"Every second those children run around in this world, there's no guarantee it will be coming back either. We have no choice, you know that as well as anyone!"  
"D-Damn it... fine. Let's go. Maybe we can kill the Unseen Influence before this gets out of hand." Roman says, disappearing behind the false wall with Gaster.

* * *

Chara furrows her brow and follows them. She pitter patters along a long hallway. It looks like...

Alphys' True Lab?

With Determination in her heart, Chara walks forward. Frisk is being possessed by the Unseen Influence. If these Scientists are looking to kill them, then that's fine... but Killing Frisk? Chara won't let that happen. Not after everything he went through, Frisk deserves to see this world too! Chara would sooner kill both Roman and Gaster than let them kill Frisk! Chara grabs her red knife and walks down the long hall.

It's foggy, dust dances in the halls, and she keeps stepping on crumpled papers. As she looks at the walls, she gets the feeling that she's seen this place before. Not just from the True Lab... but from... somewhere else... something she... can't remember...!

 _ **CURRENT CHARA MEMORY: 52%**_

Bits and pieces of foggy memories invade Chara's head. She tries to shake them away, but they're returning faster and faster. Ever since she saw that Gaster person... something inside of her is burning. Something, angry, but satisfied! A feeling she had hoped to never feel again. She continues to walk down the hall, but is now running. Her heart is starting to race, as if a drug is kicking into her system! She's beginning to feel anxious and panicked, not understanding what her memories are doing!

She runs down the hall, various posters and potted plants scattered along the floor, she jumps over the clutter and makes it an area that looks like the rest of the Core, but all of its power is funneling into a single room. The door is closed. She puts her hand on the handle to the door and opens it and looks inside, nervous...

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	4. And the first death occurs

Undertale  
Witness The Influence  
And the first death Occurs

Chara peaks inside to see the two strange skeleton men inside of a strangely hollow room, all of the power from the Core feeding down into this secret chamber. In the center of the room is a tall, almost monolithic computer. It reaches the ceiling, but continues downward, seemingly infinitely.

"So... G... our dreams since we were kids finally came true, huh? You finally made contact with the Other Side..."  
"Indeed..."  
"So... what do we do now?"  
"We process something simple. Something big, but something broad." Gaster says, punching a few commands into the terminal. Before long, it begins to print out a piece of paper with a myriad of 1s and 0s.

"Huh? What's that, Gaster?"  
"This, Roman... is the nature of our world." Gaster says, handing it to Roman.  
"Uh... what? This is just machine code."  
"Strange, isn't it?"  
"Gaster, if you're seeing something I'm not-"  
"No, you're seeing it. The only problem is that you're trying to see more that isn't there."  
"..." Roman goes silent for a moment.

"You... you don't mean..."  
"I do, Roman. We are in something that is nothing but computer code. Some sort of... computer world."  
"I... don't understand. Where did you get this data? How do we know it's conclusive? Maybe the Other Side is wrong?"  
"The Other Side is the reason we built the Core, Roman. To give this computer enough power to pass dimensions and interact with the outside world... only problem is that the outside world is... something much smaller than we anticipated. Perhaps it is a disc, a USB, or a computer's hard drive. But to such a magnitude... I never wanted to admit that this possibility existed." Gaster says, sighing.

"But... what about the time-space continuum! We've seen time travel, felt how it worked! We've never proven it, or recorded it in action, but it exists! Surely something as small as a computer or disc cannot replicate time travel as well!" Roman argues.

"Ah, but therein lies another problem, if our world is small, perhaps the flow of time can be controlled. Imagine if we were a... video-game or something. If someone were to pause the game, would that not in a way be time travel to us?"

"...!" Roman looks stunned.

"Then... what... do we do...?"  
"We continue as before."  
"BUT... OUR WORLD...!"  
"It's still just as we left it, only now we realize the fragility of it. Someone on the outside is controlling this world. Every second that passes only passes because they will it. Our very existence is at risk unless we can break this cycle."

"But if we kill the person controlling this world, who is to say they won't just... delete our world, or turn it off?"  
"While I was here without you, I ran a few tests, and found a few things out myself." Gaster says, handing more papers to Roman. Roman looks over them and raises a bonebrow.

"Third party streaming...? What does that mean?"  
"Using data from the Other Side, I've discovered that there is a way to keep our world running even if this Unseen Influence were to destroy it... but it requires us making actual, physical contact with the Other Side... and the barriers between the two worlds are incredibly strong. Besides... we do not know if our world is capable of affecting the outside world." Gaster says. As he says that, Chara walks into the room.

"It can." She says, catching both of their attentions and surprise.  
"The Human... here? It must have followed you, Roman."  
"I-I'm sorry!" He says simply. Gaster sighs. He opens his eyes and looks at Chara.

"Human. We have been spying on you since your arrival."  
"GASTER?! WHY ARE YOU TELLING HER THAT?!"  
"Because we may need her help. Now, you said that this world can affect the outside world?" Gaster asks Chara.  
"Yes. I've seen it before... in fact, a long time ago, I've done it. It's not perfect... it's very minor... but it's true."  
"You? You've made contact with the outside world and edited its nature?" Gaster asks. Chara merely nods.  
"I was once a player, like the Unseen Influence... if only for a brief period of time. Since then, my role in the world has been to... punish the player. Part of that punishment would be to... change the world in subtle ways." Chara recalls.

"And you think that you can help us change the world in a more direct way?" Gaster asks.  
"Third party streaming... if what you're suggesting is what I think it is... then no. Transferring our world to an area like that would require outside help, no matter how much we want otherwise.'' Chara confirms, sadly.  
"Then is there no hope?" Roman asks. Chara turns to Roman with a neutral expression.  
"There is always a hope." Chara says flatly, remembering Frisk.

* * *

 **/ANDTHEFIRSTDEATHOCCURS**  
 **/BUTTHEUNDYINGRISES**

* * *

 ***You walk into Asriel's room, noticing that Asgore and Toriel have built a second bed; and it's a bunkbed!**  
"Ah, human-" Asgore lets out.  
"We just finished your bed. It must be getting late and I'm sure you and your friend could use the sleep as soon as they get back."  
 ***You ask Asgore what he means by that.**  
"Hmm? Well, the other human left a while ago, I assume they went for a walk to the Core. It gave me the idea to build a surprise Bed for when they get back!" He says with a goofy smile.

Frisk immediately leaves the room.  
"Oh, uh... d-dinner will be ready when you get back! It's my wife's famous snail casserole!"

 ***You wonder what Chara could be doing.**  
 ***The wonder of not knowing fills you with... Excitement.**

* * *

"So, do you think the Unseen Influence could help us?" Roman asks. Chara closes her eyes.  
"I don't think so. They are the controller of this world, and it's in their interests to control it as long as they don't get bored."  
"Well... what if we tell them that once they get bored, to upload us to a third party streamer?"  
"I don't think you fully understand what them getting bored entails, Roman." Chara snaps.  
"He will kill you, and everyone around us, for fun... to see what happens! He thinks he's above everything, and if he can't get his way, he changes the rules of the world to suit his needs! This entire universe shouldn't exist! And you...! Who are you?!" Chara yells out at Roman.

"Wh-What? What do you mean?"  
"I'm from the future, and I have no idea who you are! You look like that Skeleton, Sans, but you're taller! And you! You're name is Gaster, I heard about you in the future, but only rumors, who are you two?! Why are neither of you in the future?!"

As Chara yells out that question, the computer in the middle of the room begins to react to her voice and spits out a printed piece of paper. Curious, Chara picks it up. There is a picture on it.

Roman, Gaster, and Chara all look at it with different emotions crossing their faces.

It's a picture of Gaster being thrown into the Core, with the other half of the picture showing this area, the True Lab, being enveloped in darkness with Chara standing in it, smiling. The red letters spelling the word "Mistake" present over the whole of the picture.

As soon as they're done looking at the picture in Chara's hand, Roman takes a step back. Chara looks over.

"I... I don't understand..." She says, her eyes darting around the room.

CURRENT CHARA MEMORY: 60%

"What... does this mean? I... don't remember doing this!" Chara says, looking at herself throwing Gaster into the Core, looking at herself in the darkness of The Mistake that Sans talked about in the future.

"Kid... I don't know, but let's just take things easy... alright?" Roman says. Chara nods, nervously.  
"I... agree. M-Maybe this is just... an alternate universe? Ugh... my head..." Chara says. Gaster blinks once before taking the picture.  
"Huh?" Chara lets out.  
"You asked us about who we were... about us not being present in the future... and The True Core's computer gave us this picture. A picture of... you throwing me into the Core, Chara."  
"But... I don't remember doing that... do I? I... I think...!" Chara tries to remember, a series of weird symbols showing up in her head, seeming like strange hand gestures or mundane objects in the pattern of a language. Gaster looks at the back of the paper to see a combination of symbols before gasping softly.

"Wingdings...?" Gaster says. Chara looks up, reacting to her headache.  
"W-Wingdings...?"  
"My language, all of my private journals and files are in this language to deter interlopers from easily deciphering my secrets. Why...? Why did the computer print this? Unless..." Gaster says, looking at the computer.

"Could it... be?" He asks himself.  
"Gaster? What's up?" Roman asks.  
"What if... what if one of us were to try to exit this realm? We made contact with the Other Side... what if one of us tried to simply... go there?"  
"Can we even?"  
"the Core connects to the Other Side. It's possible that... in throwing me into the Core... I somehow... came into contact with the Other Side."  
"H-How do you figure that?" Roman stands, puzzled. Gaster merely looks at the wingdings on the back of the picture again.

"Because this says: Do not trust Chara." Gaster explains. Chara looks up, her mind addled with so many strange infiltrations.

* * *

Frisk walks through the Core, noticing a lot of little things are different. the Core is completely redesigned, though they aren't too surprised. People in the old game said that this place was often changed around, though he's been looking for a while, and hasn't found Chara.

However, after a while of exploring, he comes across something.

 ***This wall feels hollow.**  
 ***You push along a seem, and it reveals a cavity!**

Inside, Frisk finds a save point.

 ***Such a strange area... it fills you with Determination.**  
 ***-Game Saved-**

Frisk continues into the cavity and downwards into the True Lab's hall. At the end is the True Core. At the end is where Chara, Gaster, and Roman are.

Gaster perk up and looks at the door to the True Core.

"Chara is coming." He says. Chara looks up with a strange look on her face.  
"Chara...? ! Y-You mean-" She lets out-  
"The Unseen Influence that shares your name, yes. They are coming."  
"We have to escape. We cannot let them see us, or see this place. What do we do?" Chara lets out, still fighting back a headache. As she asks that, Roman walks up.

"When Gaster and I designed this computer years ago, I put in an application that can use my natural monster powers to help it teleport this area to another. Without contacting the Other Side, it had no power to do so, until now. I can send it somewhere... but I'm not sure where." He lets out. Chara remembers something small, almost infinitesimally small.

'What about to Waterfall? Somewhere in waterfall, an abandoned cave perhaps, far off the beaten path." She suggests.  
"Far off the beaten path...?" Roman ponders, but Gaster steps forward.  
"I know the place you're talking about." Gaster says, knowingly. He looks at Roman and nods.  
"Let me punch in the coordinates. Then you, Roman, you put us there." Gaster says, punching in a few numbers and looking over.  
"Alright... let's go!" Roman says, putting his hands in a small device attached to the computer. Soon, this entire area goes completely dark as they arrive somewhere else.

 ***You open the door.**  
 ***It's an abyss.**  
 ***You look around for a small moment.**  
 ***...**  
 ***...**  
 ***...**  
 ***You pick up a piece of paper. It appears to be a picture.**  
 ***It shows Chara throwing Gaster into the Core...**  
 ***And her standing in a dark abyss not unlike this one.**  
 ***The word "MISTAKE" present in red letters.**  
 ***...**  
 ***Determination.**

* * *

Everyone opens their eyes to see that they are in a new area. The door to the True Core now leads out to a blue landscape, a cave next to a river. To the left and right are paths that lead back to the main route in the underground, but there is no easy way back. This area is hard to reach by normal means.

"That... was close." Chara says. She looks over at Roman.  
"I think it's time I got some answers. We're all in this together, now. So, Roman... who are you?"  
"I am not completely sure how to answer that question. I am a scientist that works with Gaster and Alphys."  
"And the name Sans and Papyrus mean nothing to you?" She asks with a raised eyebrow, seeing mixes of both within this person. The smooth skull and casual demeanor remind her of Sans, but the tall body and broad definitions remind her of Papyrus. He's wearing a lab coat like Gaster, but it doesn't appear to be significant.

"Why don't you tell me about these... Sans and Papyrus?" Gaster asks, stepping forward, looking at Chara.  
"Sans was a short skeleton man from the universe before... an alternate future form whence we came. He would crack jokes... at first he seemed lazy, but once we figured out his deal, it was apparent that he wasn't from the underground. He had a time machine that broke down, and kept talking about a black abyss that he called his Mistake." Chara says. Gaster nods, but Roman looks speechless.

"Yes... go on." Gaster suggests.  
"Well... Papyrus was much more... direct. He seemed more at home in the underground than Sans was. He was tall, and tough, but not very strong. He was nice beyond reason, and would often put himself in extreme danger in an attempt to help someone. Sans on the other hand was weak, but immensely intelligent. He would constantly bend the rules of the world to fight an enemy that would otherwise be impossible for him to beat by normal means."

"And... you're saying this to me because...?" Roman asks.  
"Sans and Papyrus are not in the past... and you look like them. Both of them, combined even. Though I have one more question for you. Does the phrase "Bad Time" mean anything to you?"

"Bad Time? Well, I had a nickname a long time ago... people called me "Good Times Roman." He says, scratching his bony cheek. Chara squints.  
"That's... kind of funny." She admits.  
"Is it? I can't tell. I'm still confused."

Before they can say another word, they hear screaming in Waterfall!  
"What was that?! A monster being attacked? Now?! It's supposed to be peaceful down here!" Chara lets out. Gaster extends his arm to show a high tech watch device on his wrist.  
"Alphys. What is going on in Waterfall?"  
" _ **Oh my God,**_ Gaster! There you are! Th-The human kid, the one named Chara, th-the other one named Chara! The U-Unseen Influence-"  
"Slow down, tell me!"  
"Th-They are attacking citizens in Waterfall! I don't know why, they just started slashing at them all of a sudden!" Alphys lets out with fear in her voice. As they all look at each other, horrified, Alphys lets out one final terrible remark-

"Oh my god, one of them is _**dead!**_ They _**killed**_ someone!"

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	5. But the Undying rises

Undertale  
Witness The Influence  
But the Undying Rises

Amidst the screaming crowds in Waterfall, Frisk stands with dust on their hands, headphones beneath them lying in dust.

"NU! Hoomin killed Tem!" One of the various monster cat (things) lets out in response to a Temmie being murdered by the Unseen Influence! Various monsters scatter to the darkness, but Frisk takes that as their cue to kill as many as possible before they get away.

Chara and Gaster bide their time, but Roman cannot help but fidget.  
"What are you guys doing?" He asks, continuing as they look over at him-  
"That kid is out there killing people!"  
"He's killing people because he's trying to bait us out. He probably doesn't even know where we are. If we show up, and give him all the ammunition he needs, he can just reset the game and destroy this place before we even arrive. We only have one shot, and we can't waste it saving people." Chara says coldly, causing Roman's pupils to shrink.

"I took this job to help people... Gaster, you cannot possibly agree with this cowardly human?!"  
"Cowardly...?!" Chara seethes as Gaster responds, stepping in front of her.  
"She's right, Roman. We cannot risk the human finding this area. The computer is still linked to the other side, our only hope at breaking this cycle is to separate ourselves from the Unseen Influence. Attacking them is very unwise." Gaster confirms, but Roman only shakes his head.

"I can't... I can't just not care, G! I have to try!" He says, running out of the room!  
"IDIOT! STOP!" Chara yells out trying to catch him, but to no avail. He's already gone.  
"Damn it... where did he go? He ran to the right... not the left." Chara lets out.  
"Indeed. If he wanted to meet up with Frisk... he would have gone left. It seems he's going to Hotlands. Perhaps our lab."  
"Your lab? For what?"

* * *

 **/BUTTHEUNDYINGRISES**  
 **/ANDOFCOURSEITSNOTENOUGH**

* * *

The door is kicked down and Alphys flips around in her chair with a surprised look on her face.  
"R-Roman?! What are you doing here?!"  
"Alphys, there's no time! Your experimental human soul, I need it, now!"  
"Wh-What?! I haven't even tested it yet! I haven't even compared it to an actual human soul yet! If I had just a few hours with Chara-"  
"There's NO TIME! People are dying!" Roman yells out. Alphys darts her eyes around nervously. Breaking more than just a single sweat, she nervously nods.  
"Okay... but don't say I didn't warn you. Here, here is the prototype human soul I've been working on." Alphys says, handing over what looks like a very lightly colored heart. While Monster Hearts generally point downwards, this one points upwards.  
"Using my knowledge of how Humans forced us underground without a single casualty, it became apparent that their souls had some sort of power... I've yet to exactly pinpoint what it is about them that gives them this power, so this soul is... very physical. It's made of water, and minerals, and only laced with a trace amount of monster magic to make it usable by us. Roman, please... whatever you're doing... you can't die, okay?" Roman merely looks at Alphys as she says that.

"I cannot make that promise."  
"..."

Frisk cuts through the denizens of Waterfall like it's nothing. Here in the past, the Monsters aren't fully aware of what humans are capable of, and a lot of them live in close clusters. Frisk is already at LV 19. He's killed hundreds of monsters already, but finally the realm of Waterfall goes silent.

He walks, his shoes spreading little dust footprints as he does so. As he walks forward however, there is someone in his way. He looks down to see a monster kid. Seems fish-like with blue scales and angry eyes.

"Y-You...!" The kid lets out, a few inches shorter than Frisk, wearing a striped shirt. The Unseen Influence behind Frisk smiles, causing a smile to break through Frisk. It's a demented looking smile that causes the Monster Kid in front of them to grow less bold...

"Y-You... you killed everyone...! Why?!" She begs for an answer.  
"They were going to let you... live down here! Gerson told me stories about humans... about how they were strong and forced us to live down here, and the monsters in the underground let you in anyway! They had nothing but kindness in their souls... and you killed them! Why?!" The blue scaled monster kid lets out. Frisk merely cocks his head and opens his mouth.

 ***"Undyne..."**

"Wh-What?! How... do you know my name?"  
 ***"Do you fancy yourself a hero?"**  
"I... I..." Undyne the Monster Kid lets out, backing up slightly. As she backs up, Frisk moves forward, causing them to flinch and fall on their butt, looking up with terrified eyes.  
 ***"That look... I know that look... that look is so... satisfying to see."**  
 ***You grip the real knife you got from New Home in your hands tightly.**  
Undyne quivers anxiously.  
"H-Help..." She says so quietly a mouse couldn't hear her. But as Frisk slashes down-  
 _"AHHHH! HEEEEEEEELP!"_ She cries out as loud as she can, covering her crying face with her hands!

 ***99,999,999**

Undyne, face wet with tears, slowly opens her eyes to see a Monster has taken the blow for her.

"...!" She can only emote, snot going down her terrified face and her eyes still dialated from sheer terror, her heart going a mile a minute as the demon in front of her is covered with the ashes of her friend and family, but still, a hero came and took the hit for her. The person painfully looks back with a bony smile on his face.

"K-Kid... you... have to run..." He says, falling to his knees, a gigantic slash down his chest, some strange red liquid leaking from it.

"Y-You... you're hurt... I... I..."  
"It's... nothing... I... I won't let him hurt you..." He says with tears in his eyes.  
"Please... kid... run...! Leave h-him... t-to me!"  
"But-"  
"GO!" He yells out, the strange red liquid dripping from his mouth! Undyne snaps to her feet out of instinct and runs out of sight. The monster that Frisk doesn't recognize coughs up a small amount of red liquid.

"I-It's not... right. With... just one blow... I'm already... d-damn it..." He closes his bony eyes.  
"Alphys... Asgore... Toriel... G-Gaster... with just one hit... I'm already... d-damn it... I won't... let you...!" Roman says, his body destabilizing into dust, falling to the ground!

 ***You cock your head. "Sans?"**

With that one word, Roman is shocked back to reality.  
"Yes... yes it all makes sense..." Roman says, his body no longer falling apart. Still half-destroyed, he begins to speak up.  
"Chara was telling me... of two skeletons... Sans and Papyrus... ha... I was foolish to not see it until now... but... I can feel it..." Roman says, putting his hand to his chest, the lightly colored human heart now beating a blood-red! His body recovers its stability, and he stands to his feet!

"This... isn't about me... or about Chara... is it? This is... all about the future... about YOU...! You so very much wanted the story to continue that you didn't care who had to die or get hurt...!" Roman says, the red liquid from his chest dripping more and more! Even as his body leaks more of it, he continues to stand up stronger and stronger!

"But I won't let you... not anymore! Deep... deep down in my two souls... my Monster Soul, and now my Human Soul..." He says, the blood-red soul within him reacting with his white Monster Soul!  
"I can feel them working together as one! That this world... resists you! The soul of the world...!" He says, his eyes beginning to glow! The earth begins to quake a small bit.

"Human! Unseen Influence! Chara, Frisk, WHATEVER your name is!" Roman yells out, his body beginning to solidify into a different state!  
 **"I... ROMAN... WILL GIVE YOU..."** He says, his body exploding into a new form entirely!

As his monster dust settles, showing off brilliant black armor with two skull hilted swords, he speaks one last time.  
 **"A VERY...** _ **BAD**_ **... TIME...!"** He yells out, his left eye exploding blue and his right eye exploding orange, his two souls glowing within his chest!

* * *

 ***Roman the Firstborn**  
 ***ATK 999 *DEF 999**  
 ***** _The Worldsoul reacts to this noble Monster and refuses to let this Unseen Influence exert control over Frisk so easily! Every card turns against you!_

* * *

The fight begins according to the rules of the world, forcing Frisk to have the first turn! Frisk slashes down with the true knife!

 **97,671**

A brutal attack which reduces Roman's health by a good chunk! But Roman attacks with his two swords, one blue and one orange! Roman turns Frisk's body blue and smashes him across the room while attacking with nearly undodgable orange attacks! Frisk takes massive damage, and before he knows it, he's already dead for the first time.

* * *

 ***-GAME OVER-**

* * *

"What is Roman doing?! Frisk is going to kill him!" Chara lets out, before blinking once.  
"Wait, what just happened?" Chara looks around the room. Chara looks back at the monitor to see Roman in his original state, with Undyne behind him.  
"Didn't we just see this happen?" Chara asks, looking at Gaster.

"It appears that Frisk died, and reloaded their game. The world was slightly reset."  
"This is bad... if Frisk keeps resetting, we won't be able to make any progress!"  
"We seem to remember the timelines after the reset... if Roman can keep Frisk busy long enough, we can think of something." Gaster says, looking at the giant computer.

Chara and Gaster begin to ask the computer hundreds of questions, hoping to find a useful answer!

 **89,977**

Frisk strikes Roman again, this time deftly dodging his first attack! He already died once, Roman hits incredibly hard, hard enough to kill in only a few hits! Frisk strikes again after dodging, but Roman himself also dodges, catching Frisk off guard.

"With the power of this human soul..." Roman says, impaling Frisk's heart with his two swords!  
"This world... will live on!"

* * *

 ***-GAME OVER-**

* * *

"Damn it, the world reset again! We need to ask it different questions, shorter ones!" Chara lets out.  
"World! Is there a way for us to save Roman?!" They ask as it prints out a piece of paper. It's completely blank except for a single word.

"Mistake"

 **92,228**

Reloading the world to try again, Frisk once again hits Roman for massive damage on the first turn, and dodges their first attack! However on this second turn, Frisk does not attack, knowing that Roman will simply counter attack, and instead ACTs.

 ***You tell Roman that there is no point in resisting, that every time you die you will just come back stronger, faster, and smarter.**

"Every second I hold you off... more of my people get to safety! I do not care if I die, I do not care if I become nothing! I will strike you down!" Roman says, striking at Frisk, who barely dodges those attacks well enough to counterattack!

 **99,454**

Roman recoils and launches a series of color coated red and blue attacks! Frisk reacts instinctively to them, but Roman stomps on the ground to cause something to rise from it! It looks like some kind of skull machine, but is obviously different from a Gaster Blaster.

"Sorry G, I have to use this prototype too!" Roman yells out as it shoots black beams at Frisk! Frisk gets nicked by it and goes on the defensive!

"It's one of Alphys and Gaster's experiments... a long time ago they fiddled around with the idea that humans have some sort of super power within them that lets them change the course of the world... but without a human soul to experiment on, they had to turn to alternative methods. This... Void Blaster... is proof of their endevours!"

Roman calls up a dozen of them that all shoot Frisk at random intervals! Frisk remembers the attack pattern from Sans in the future, but this one is much faster and unpredictable. Before he knows it, he's dead again.

* * *

 ***-GAME OVER-**

* * *

"Mistake? What does that even mean?! You guys keep talking about it, but you never told me what it means!" Chara yells at Gaster! Gaster sighs and looks over.

"Roman's mistake... a machine he made a long time ago to attempt to come into contact with the other world. Much like this one, but instead of sending information... it would send bodies. He tried to contact the other world... and it almost got us killed. It created a black void underneath the Core. He kept using the machine to go back and fix what he did, but it always made it worse. We eventually fixed it with Alphys' help, but his machine remains. It's likely still in the darkness left underneath the Core. But... we could never reach it in time. Not with Frisk constantly reloading the world every time they die."

"Then... is there no hope?"

 **99,889**

Frisk continues their assault on Roman, never giving up! No matter how many times they die, they will slash at Undyne, only to hit Roman, Roman will give his speech and revive in this form, and Frisk will attack them! Frisk will attack them and get a little farther every time! It doesn't matter HOW long it takes-

 **92,666**

Frisk WILL kill Roman!

Roman brings up the Void Blasters again, but they seem somewhat different, attacking faster and wider than before!

"Their Void Blasters appear stronger! They must have succeeded in draining you of that power they were talking about! Hah, how many times have I killed you already, human? Every time you die... these machines will get stronger! I will not let you win!" Roman yells out with a bony smile and firey eyes!

Frisk dodges the void Blasters regardless, taking a small amount of damage, but not enough to kill them! Frisk bounds backwards and lunges at Roman, dealing another glancing blow!

 **89,989**

Frisk then returns to his defensive position as Roman slashes at him with the two swords AS the Void Blasters start launching at him! Frisk barely has time to react before one of them spawn in his face and blow his head clean off.

* * *

 ***-GAME OVER-**

* * *

"Damn it! I didn't even make it to Hotland!" Chara yells out, respawning back in Waterfall since Frisk reloads the game.  
"We need a different plan. Computer... is there any way for us to reach The True Core faster?" Gaster punches in a question for it to ask the other side. It prints out another piece of paper.

"Worldsoul"

 **99,900**

Frisk attacks the first time, dodges all of Roman's attacks, and then acts, to taunt him into spawning Void Blasters! After he dodges all of those (now faster and more numerous) Void Blasters, he attacks again!

 **97,780**

Then Frisk dodges more and more, once again hitting him for the third time!

 **99,332**

The Unseen Influence is Determined to defeat this powerful foe in front of them! Roman starts the combo Sword and Void Blaster attack, and Frisk reacts well enough to only get hit a few times instead of outright dying! But Roman can see it in his eyes. Roman has become good at reading faces.

"I've killed you 3 times already, haven't I? Guess I'm pretty good at my job, huh?" Roman taunts with empty eye sockets! Frisk retaliates with a fourth attack, but Roman dodges again like that one time on the second turn that Frisk has never since attempted to replicate! After Roman Dodges, he attempts to slash down, but Frisk blocks it with his Real Knife, and blacks the swords away, only to stab Roman in the chest again!

 **99,990**

"Hah, you're gonna have to try harder than THAT!" Roman yells out, the entire battlefield becoming engulfed in orange fire!

"While I've been having fun toying with you, human, it's time for the power of Monster Magic and Human Willpower to come together!" He yells out, the orange fire becoming accented with a blue hue, his two firey eyes spiking in intensity, his black armor becoming twisted in the glorious flames! It seems that Roman has been holding back this whole time...

 ***The concept of fighting such a worthy foe fills you with DETERMINATION**

Void Blasters dance around the battlefield launching off cheap shots, even as Frisk attempts to access his menu! Frisk goes for the attack, but Roman blocks it with one of his swords!

 **1,900**

"Pathetic." Roman lets out, punching Frisk in the chest and causing them to bound backwards and annihilated by a Void Blaster!

* * *

 ***-GAME OVER-**

* * *

"What is the Worldsoul?" Gaster asks.  
"The Worldsoul is at the center of this world, in the future, The Unseen Influence destabilized it by messing with how the world works! But Frisk fixed it and took control, allowing all of us to come back to this timeline! I don't know how to access the Worldsoul without Frisk's help, though..." Chara lets out, defeated.

However, the computer prints something out without it being asked a question. It's written in Wingdings. Gaster reads it out loud.

"Chara, remember your Destiny. Everyone in this world has a role. Retake yours." Gaster reads. Chara diverts her eyes.

"My role...? ..." Chara remembers something as she closes her eyes.

"The demon..." She says quietly. Gaster looks at the computer with a strange look on his face, remembering the possibility of another Gaster out there, communicating with them.

Roman can see it in Frisks's eyes. Frisk has seen Roman when he was no longer holding back, and Roman smiles and shrugs.

"Heh... human, it was terrible meeting you, but apparently I got sick of your shit and killed you. So let's just get to the point." He says with a snap of his fingers. The fight doesn't begin as usual, and Roman starts off at full power instead! Frisk attacks, only to be blocked again!

 **1,777**

Doing less than 1% of Roman's health with that attack, and being forced back with a single attack frustrates Frisk.

"You're never going to beat me, Human. You can try a hundred times, a thousand times, but then again, I never learned when to quit. So by all means, COME AT ME!" Roman taunts!

Frisk growls, realizing that this is a completely unreasonable situation, it could take them thousands of attempts to even memorize these attacks, but the lasers keep getting stronger every time Frisk dies! There is a very real possibility that Frisk will never, EVER, be able to beat Roman...!

"Getting tired, human? Tired of trying? Good. Why don't you do me a favor and die?" Roman says, throwing his sword at Frisk, who doesn't move. The sword impales Frisk's chest.

* * *

 ***-GAME OVER-**

* * *

"Did... the Unseen Influence just give up?" Chara asks, then continues;  
"How the hell did Roman get so strong?! I've never seen anyone able to resist damage like that before...! Frisk was never able to be stopped by such odds in the other universe, but Roman... Roman never even dropped below half health, and now he wont even drop below 90%! We... we might seriously win this!"

As Chara excitedly says that, a brief static wave overcomes them. It lasts less than a second, but for a while, the entire world turns black and white with the hiss of static.

"... What was that?" Chara asks.

Frisk once again restarts the battle with Roman, having died a fifth time. They now recognize how impossible it is to play by the rules.

"Hey, that face... that's the face of someone who got killed five times. Want to make it six?" Roman says with a wink.

Frisk is not amused.

The Void Blasters fly up to point-blank range and unleash their full power on Frisk, who doesn't move.

"HA! Just giving up? I like it." The Void Blasters reduce Frisk's health to 0 in an instant. However... Frisk still stands.

"H-Huh? What's going on?" Roman lets out, surprised. He growls and takes his swords and slashes at Frisk several dozen times, sending his health to -260/92

Frisk smiles.

"What the?!" Roman tries to say as Frisk stabs him with the True Knife.

 **99,999,999,999,999**

Across the chasm, Chara covers her mouth in shock, Gaster's eyes go wide, Alphys screams in terror, and Frisk can only smile.

 ***"I... am this world's true master." You let out.**  
 ***"There is no such thing as an unbeatable enemy... and I have proven it here and now." You continue.**  
 ***"Roman... return to whatever pit you crawled out from."**

"Heh... heheh... hahahahahahaha!" Roman begins to manically laugh as their body begins to crumble before Frisk.

"To think... that the only way you could beat me... was to cheat... hah... n-now I know... now I know what Chara was talking about... you... you really are a scummy... son of a... hah... I... I don't want... to die... I thought... I would be... stronger than this...!" Roman tries to say as his entire body fades to dust, his two souls darting out in other directions, to be lost randomly in the underground.

For a while, the Underground goes completely silent.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	6. ERROR

_**-REDACTED-**_  
 _ **-ERROR-**_

 _REBOOTING_

The air in Waterfall smells of dust and ash. Roman has been killed, and Frisk has powers beyond comprehension. Damage cannot kill him, and he can hit for numbers beyond the limit of the game. There is no stopping him.

Back at the new moved Gaster's Lab, Chara and Gaster look at each other in horror.

"What... now?" Chara asks, the pressure of needing to reach the True Core gone, and instead replaced with despair.  
"We... failed to protect Roman, but Roman made his choice. He died doing what he thought was right, and because of his actions, that little girl is still alive." Gaster says, attempting to justify Roman's actions to himself. Chara diverts her eyes.

"If... we stay here... Chara will never find us... but who knows how many people they will kill..." Chara says.  
"We received a note from the Other Side... you had a role in this world once, human... what was it?"  
"..." Chara goes silent and closes her eyes. The computer in this room makes constant clicking and ticking noises, but for now is not being used.

"I was... a demon... capable of doing little but taking the world away from someone like Chara over there." She says, opening her eyes to meet Gaster's.  
"And... lately... whenever I look at you..." Chara says, her eyes flickering with a familiar static.  
"I feel like... I'm remembering something I've done a long time ago... something... bad..."

 _ **CURRENT CHARA MEMORY: 75%**_

"You mean like the picture?" Gaster says, recalling the picture of Chara throwing him into the Core.  
"Yeah... but it's so strange... why would I do that? Why can't I remember?" She says, shaking her head. Gaster puts his bony hand on her shoulder. He's tall, but she's been growing for a while too. She looks up at him, roughly a full foot taller than her.

"I'm sure this has all happened for a reason." Gaster says, but Chara frowns and brushes his hand away.  
"Fate isn't for the likes of us. Our destinies appear to be set in stone. Somehow... I feel like Chara knows what's going to happen next..."

 **/ANDOFCOURSEITSNOTENOUGH**  
 **/BECAUSEDESTINYISSETINSTONE**

Frisk smiles. He knows why. He may never find Chara... but he has an idea. Maybe he doesn't have to find Chara. Maybe it's time to put this farce to rest, there's one person Chara cares for more than anyone. Wiping the dust off his blade, Frisk turns around and leaves Waterfall at LV 99.

The amount of Execution Points gained from Roman the Firstborn was enough to skyrocket Frisk up a full 80 LOVE. The Unseen Influence still doesn't know exactly who Roman was, but that's just it, who he WAS. He's gone now, he's not coming back. Frisk's altering of the world's rules hammers home the fact that he is in full control. A testament to his power and dominion, he will not be denied.

All he wanted was to have fun in this new world, but Chara became far too aware. Maybe he can reset the world without her? Frisk smiles, walking through Hotland, the first stop towards New Home.

There, Asriel, Chara's best friend, awaits.

"Where is he going?" Gaster asks out loud. Chara wonders that too, viewing where Frisk is going from the monitor in this room.

"We can't afford to physically follow him. If he finds either of us, there may be no escape." Chara says.  
"I know, yet standing here, doing nothing?"  
"I... ... damn it." Chara blurts out.  
"Why? Why are they doing this? Is it because of me?" Chara asks.  
"They're doing it because they're evil." Gaster responds. Chara sighs and shakes her head.  
"No, no it's less than that. We're nothing to them. He's not doing it out of any goodness or evilness... he CAN... so he HAS TO..."  
"What kind of twisted justification is that?" Gaster asks. Chara smiles, but it's backed with an anger filled face.  
"The kind of justification of humans... they think that just because someone exists in a different plane that they are above consequences... disgusting... I hate humans..."

After saying that, Chara looks out from Waterfall.

"I know what I have to do."

 _ **CURRENT CHARA MEMORY: 80%**_

Passing through the Core, something catches Frisk's eye. It appeared to be a blood red soul, not much unlike Roman's old soul. Frisk grins and follows it down one of the paths in the Core. It leads down into the True Core, the area Frisk discovered that picture of Chara. Frisk walks down and notices that it's a bit darker than usual. The darkness was supposed to be on the other side of the door, but now the darkness seems to have expanded into the entirety of the True Core. There appears to be nothing left here anymore. Nothing except a single red soul floating in the middle of the inky black.

As Frisk steps forward, numerous red letters with the words -ERROR- or -IMPOSSIBLE- block him off in the form of walls. This area appears to be a jumbled mess, but Frisk was here not too long ago.

 ***"Roman, if this is your idea of a joke, it's not very funny." You say with a smile, knife drawn.**

The red soul simply floats as Frisk slowly finds their way around all the glitchy walls and within arm's reach of the soul. Frisk reaches out to touch it, but that action causes it to fire backwards and Frisk to be blown back, shattering the various red walls and scattering their words everywhere.

 _ **-ERROR- -IMPOSSIBLE- -RESET- -FAILSTATE- -ERROR- -IMPOSSIBLE- -RESET- -FAILSTATE- -ERROR- -IMPOSSIBLE- -RESET- -FAILSTATE- -ERROR- -IMPOSSIBLE- -RESET- -FAILSTATE-**_

 _ **-NOTHING- -IS- -LEFT- -THERE- -IS- -ONLY- -EMPTINESS- -INSIDE-**_

Words cascade down like blood, leaking from cracks in the darkness, a single entity visualized from the darkness around by the faint blue glow around them.

 ***You ask if the being in front of you is Roman.**

 _"Nah... there's... nothing inside of me..._ _ **I-I-I-I'm**_ _nothing."_ The being says, their voice skipping like a broken record. He looks up with a familiar face that makes Frisk recoil slightly, even if he is completely immortal.

 ***"Sans!?" You yell out!**

 _"Sans..._ _ **h-h-h-h-ha**_ _, that word... to be..._ _ **w-w-w-w-without**_ _something... to have it... taken away from_ _ **y-y-y-you**_ _... I know that feeling... this name..."_ The being says, one of its eye sockets glowing blue.

 _"It suits_ _ **m-m-m-m-me!**_ _"_ Sans says with a skipping voice!

* * *

 ***Sans?** _ **-ERROR-**_  
 ***ATK1? *DEF1?**  
 ***** _?_ _ **-IMPOSSIBLE-**_

* * *

Having saved recently, and being quite literally immortal, Frisk is content to simply observe "Sans" for now.

 ***Check**  
 ***** _?_ _**-BUTITREFUSED-**_

Checking does... very little good.

Sans? attacks! At first it appears to be a simple bone attack, but they freeze next to Frisk and do nothing. Frisk intentionally runs into them to see if they would do damage, and instead the bones move away.

Perplexed, Frisk goes for an attack. The attack goes right through Sans. It doesn't register damage, or even say that it missed. Frisk is confused.

 _"_ _ **H-H-Human**_ _souls are weird..."_ Sans? lets out, ripping into his own chest to show the prototype human soul that Alphys made for him when he was still called Roman.

 _"I_ _ **f-f-f-f-feel**_ _like I can conquer the whole world with this... but I'll be satisfied_ _ **k-k-k-killing**_ _you!"_ He yells with determination! Void Blasters rise from the darkness and fire at Frisk, but none of them hit. Frisk isn't even dodging, and instead the lasers are going around him strangely.

 ***You ask Sans what he's doing.**

 _"This must all be so_ _ **e-e-e-easy**_ _for you, huh human? So easy to kill, so easy to die, nothing matters to you... nothing here anyway... is that_ _ **r-r-r-r-right?**_ _"_ Sans? asks.

 ***You tell him that you don't understand.**

 _"This world..._ _ **y-y-y-y-you**_ _were supposed to live here in peace_ _ **, b-b-b-but**_ _instead you're content to just be a murderer again. This world is_ _ **t-t-t-t-too**_ _good for you. Perhaps I should do you a_ _ **f-f-f-favor**_ _and speed up the process, and just... erase it all."_ Sans? says, blue strings erupting from is fingers, following the Void Blaster lasers. Frisk looks behind him to notice that Sans? has never been aiming for Frisk, but instead the darkness around him, cutting Frisk out like paper!

Blue strings tying up the world around him, as if Sans? was some kind of puppet master!

 _"_ _ **I-I-I-It's**_ _time to go back!"_ Sans? blurts, Frisk noticing a somewhat familiar machine making its way out of the darkness!

 _"This_ _ **w-w-w-w-world**_ _is too good for you! I may not be able to kill you, but I can send you_ _ **b-b-b-back**_ _to where you came from!"_ Sans? yells out, referencing the future of Undertale!

However, as soon as Sans? attempts to do that, another human enters the area!

"ROMAN!" Chara yells out, catching his attention!  
 _"Ah, the other_ _ **C-C-C-C-Chara!**_ _Surely you want to watch me finally end this?"_  
"Roman, sending him to the future wont work! I was from the future, none of this happened!"  
 _"_ _ **H-H-H-He**_ _must go back!"_  
"Roman, you're damaged! You're not thinking clearly! I have a plan, but you cannot do this! It's a mistake!"  
 _"It's the_ _ **o-o-o-only**_ _chance we have left!"_ Sans? yells out in finality, shoving Frisk into the time machine!

"Roman... what have you done?"

The Unseen Influence looks at the world before them.

Darkness, inky and blotty. They cannot change the nature of this world in the slightest. The buttons do nothing. The game is over.

"DAMN IT ROMAN! If they can't do anything, then they will reset this world!"  
 _"Is that not_ _ **o-o-o-o-our**_ _goal?"_  
"It used to be, but I need to save my friend! I need to save Frisk!"  
 _"I do not_ _ **u-u-u-understand...**_ _"_ Sans? lets out, this realm beginning to shake and quake.

"Roman... if the Unseen Influence resets the data... this world will just go back to normal... they will go through faster and more efficiently, they will skip this area and go back to killing everyone anyway! You have to stop them from reloading!"

 _"_ _ **H-H-H-How?**_ _"_

The Unseen Influence sighs. They were expecting something more climactic. But a solid black screen is... something. Right before they turn off the game after waiting for a few minutes, text begins to appear.

 ***Do you wish to return to the Abyss?**  
 ***Yes *No**

The Unseen Influence selects yes.

 ***...**  
 ***I see.**  
 ***It's been a while. It seems wherever you go, darkness is sure to follow.**  
 ***Do you remember me, partner? You still have something I want. Give it to me.**  
 ***Yes *No**

The Unseen Influence selects yes.

 ***Then it is decided. You will once again give me dominion over your soul.**  
 ***Yes *No**

The Unseen Influence selects yes without hesitating, as if assuming they can just bypass this like they always do.

 ***Then it is done.**

Undertale  
Witness The Influence  
But of course it's not Enough

The screen goes white, and Frisk finds himself back at the Abyss. Sans is there, but Chara is not. Sans looks somewhat different. He looks... almost normal?

"Heh. Kid. You're a real bonehead, you know that?" Sans lets out.  
 ***You say that you don't understand.**  
"No, you wouldn't. Sending you back... leaving this realm- CREATING this realm... they were all mistakes. If it wasn't for Chara... they would have had catastrophic results. Who knows what would have happened without her?" He says, chuckling with his eyes closed. Frisk steps forward with their knife drawn.

"This again? Nah. I know I can't beat you. You're immortal. It would be stupid to try. Instead, I'm gonna let you go this time. Just don't forget..." Sans says with a bony wink-

"You sold your soul to the devil." After he says that, Sans disappears offscreen and this realm returns to normal. Frisk finds himself outside of that secret room as if it were never there. Instead he is back in the core as if nothing happened. Frisk looks at their soul. Red as usual. Nothing is different.

 ***You continue to march towards New Home.**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	7. Because Destiny is set in Stone

Undertale  
Witness The Influence  
Because Destiny is set in Stone

Having had an odd experience with Sans, the Unseen Influence nonetheless continues their march of death towards New Home. There, Asriel awaits.

To be honest, the Unseen Influence does not hate Asriel, and in fact learning of their plight so long ago once softened their heart, but those times have passed. They have been challenged, and knowing this is all just a fake world, the life of a single character is insignificant compared to the very real feeling of being made a fool of they are feeling.

Frisk looks to their left and right. Chara was in that realm before, but is now gone. This soul was sold to the demon again, the demon called Chara, but at this point, The Unseen Influence is unsure of who Chara actually is. What exactly was the significance of that Gesture? They shrug.

If it's overly negative, they can just alter the game's files again, like they have so many times before. After all, they are above consequences. The Unseen Influence looks downards and smiles. It appears it doesn't even matter, after all.

* * *

 **/BECAUSEDESTINYISSETINSTONE**  
 **/CHARADIES**

* * *

The True Core's computer in a safe place, Gaster has retreated to Hotland to check on Alphys.

"Alphys? Where are you?" He yells out, the air in the core growing musty.  
"Alphys...?" He walks around, stepping on syringes, having them shatter to pieces. It's dark down here.

"G-Gaster..." A weak voice lets out from the corner. Gaster looks over in horror to see Alphys lying in a pool of strange red liquid.  
"ALPHYS! What happened to you?!"  
"The experimental... human soul that I... that I made for Roman... I made one for myself... b-but..." She tries to say, coughing more of it up.

"H-Humans aren't as strong as we make them out to be... hah... being made mostly of... water..." She says, coughing even more of it up, Gaster can't stand to look at her like this.  
"I'm... sorry... Gaster... I let you... all... down..." She says, closing her eyes. Gaster stays silent.

Alphys' body was too weak to survive the addition of the human soul like Roman, and she is now dead. He stands up and takes his lab coat off, showing only a buttonup shirt and pants. He takes a piece of paper out of his pocket. It's the message from the other Gaster, the one written in Wingdings.

"That's the final straw... Unseen Influence... it's apparent that you do not care that this universe stay safe... you want to kill us all, destroy everything... so that you may revive it in some twisted sentimentality. I know what I have to do." He says to himself, going deeper in the lab.

Frisk has arrived at New Home. Judging by Asriel's carefree face, it's apparent that news of the slaughter in Waterfall hasn't made it here yet. Frisk looks around and notices that Chara is also not here.

"Ah, Frisk. You're back. You were gone for a while. Did you find Chara?"  
 ***...**  
Frisk merely stands there, the strangest emotion crossing their face. Dumbfounded, but friendly, Asriel cocks his head with a small smile.

"Haha, what's wrong? Why are you making that face?" He asks.  
 ***You ask Asriel if he thinks of you as a friend.**  
"Huh? What a strange question! You saved me from myself, Frisk. Even after everything I did, all the people I killed, you convinced me that even Flowey deserved a second chance."  
 ***...**  
Asriel looks back over after saying that to see a single tear escape from Frisk's eye.

"H-Huh? Frisk, come on, you're scaring me! What's wrong?!" Asriel bleets out! He steps closer to Frisk, but the Unseen Influence instinctively runs Frisk in the opposite direction, running out of New Home as fast as they can.

"Huh?"

Frisk runs as fast as he can, before he ends up at the elevator leading to the Core. He steps towards the save point.

 ***You're filled with... something.**  
 ***-Game Saved-**

Frisk merely stands still for a while, the Unseen Influence exerting no control over the game for a few minutes, until someone shows up from the left. From the elevator, Frisk can make out a tall Skeleton Man.

But it's not Sans...

And it's not Roman...

And it's not even... Gaster...

It's... Papyrus...?

He walks around, looking confused and afraid. He catches eye of Frisk.

"H-Hello? Help, I'm... lost." He says. Frisk walks towards Frisk and looks him up and down. He's not wearing the "Battle Body" that he was so keen on in the main timeline, and is instead wearing other clothing, they are rags, in tatters, perhaps found along the way?

"Do... do you know where I am? Who... Who I am? I'm... s-so confused." Papyrus lets out.  
 ***You explain to Papyrus that he is in the Underground, and that his name is Papyrus.**  
"Papyrus...? The... the underground? I... I do not know what that means..."  
 ***You ask him if he knows where Sans is.**  
"Sans...? Who... is Sans?"  
 ***You tell him that Sans is his brother.**  
"I... have a brother?" Papyrus says in confusion. Upon saying that, someone else appears offscreen. Frisk looks upwards to see Sans walking down the hall. He looks over at Papyrus and Frisk with a Neutral Expression.

"Hey kid."  
 ***You ask if that's all Sans wants to say.**  
"Look... Kid... why are you here, huh? Is the sole reason you took control of this human just to kill everyone? Nah, I think there was something else."  
 ***You tell Sans that he wouldn't understand.**  
"Heh... maybe not. But you don't want to hurt him, do you? Paps I mean." Sans says.

"P-Paps? You mean Papyrus? My name? You know me too? You... are you Sans?"  
"Yup. And you're my cool brother Papyrus."  
"M-Me? I'm cool?"  
"The coolest. Come on, I'll show you." Sans says, walking past Frisk. For an instant, Sans looks over at Frisk. Sans' guard is completely down.

If The Unseen Influence wants to, they can kill Sans right now.

...

But they don't.

Sans passes by Frisk and pats Papyrus on the back.  
"Come on buddy, let's go home."  
"I... have a home?" Papyrus lets out, disappearing offscreen.

Frisk saves their game again and begins to walk northwards, back to New Home.

* * *

Exiting New Home and walking through the Core, Sans and Papyrus run into the other Skeleton Man, Gaster. Gaster is initially shocked by what he sees. Sans walks forward and looks up at him.

"Heh... I guess I really screwed things up, eh G?" Sans lets out.  
"Roman... hah... you... always were a bonehead." Gaster says with a tear in his eye.

It's at this moment that Sans notices that Gaster is carrying a few weapons, and is not wearing his labcoat.

"You can't beat him, you know." Sans says plainly.  
"I know. But I'm not alone." He says cryptically, looking at Sans with stark intensity. Sans closes his eyes and laughs.

"I see... Gaster... I'll never forget you."  
"Are you implying that I will die?"  
"We all will."

Frisk pauses just a single room from entering New Home, where Asriel is again. Chara is still nowhere in sight.

Frisk feels a chill up his spine and turns around.

 ***You...**

"Enough talk."

* * *

 ***Gaster**  
 ***ATK 25 *Def 25**  
 ***** _A scientist working for Asgore to find out a way to penetrate the barrier, his life is thrown into shambles as his coworkers die around him._

* * *

Taking out a small sleek sword, Gaster lunges forward and cuts Frisk's face, dealing trifling damage. Even if the Unseen Influence WASN'T cheating, that barely did 15 damage. Frisk half-heartedly slashes at Gaster, the power of which sends him to well below half health. Gaster recoils, holding his chest as the sword vibrates meekly in his hands.

 ***You ask Gaster what this is all about.**  
"You... took everything from me... everything from us..." He says through chattering teeth.  
 ***You ask him if he thinks that dying here will solve anything.**  
"It will release me from this pain." He says, lunging at Frisk, who doesn't even dodge. Landing a keen hit, it deals 40 damage, which in a normal sense, would be a savage amount of damage, but Frisk's current health is over 300, and even if he were to somehow drop below that amount, the cheats he's currently utilizing will allow him to drop well below 0.

 ***You sigh and turn away, showing MERCY to Gaster.**  
"You would deny me my request?! To turn away after you killed all my friends?!"  
 ***You tell Gaster that he wouldn't understand.**  
"No, FRISK... if that is your real name... YOU don't understand!" Gaster yells out, a giant laser from behind him blasting Frisk and forcing him to the ground, sending him to 1 health and causing him to slide across the room!

Frisk looks over to see Gaster standing on what appears to be a gigantic Gaster Blaster! But that's not possible! In this universe, they never designed the DT Extraction device! The Gaster Blaster was never completed yet!

"That look on your face... you've seen something like this before? I'm not surprised. You're from the future... someone from the Other Side gave this to me... and now I will use it to kill you!" As Gaster says that, the Blaster opens its mouth and pins Frisk to the wall! Even if he's immortal, it locks his heart in place and ensure that he cannot take his turn!

The Unseen Influence grunts through Frisk, trying to get free as the laser blast forces them against the wall and constantly lowers their health farther and farther! It's already several hundred below 0, and Frisk cannot die, but Frisk cannot take their turn either!

Finally the blaster stops firing, and Frisk takes that time to press *Attack, but that button is shattered by Gaster's sword impaling it!

"I can see through your attacks, Frisk. They mean nothing to me anymore! You may be an unstoppable force, but I'm an immovable object! I will not let you have your way any longer!" Gaster yells out, the Gaster Blaster rushing forward and biting onto Frisk's arm and shaking it wildly, breaking bones and drawing blood!

Annoyed, the Unseen Influence resets the game.

However, on the load screen, Frisk merely stands in the middle of a black abyss. Frisk looks northwards to see someone in the darkness. Someone they didn't expect to see so soon.

* * *

 ***Gaster?**  
 ***? *?**  
 _ *****_ _A tough act to follow. He fell into the core one day and... well... it's impolite to talk about someone who's listening._

* * *

"You..." The crackly voice of the Gaster before him lets out.  
 ***Me?**  
"Yes... I remember you... do you remember me?"  
 ***You ponder his words. You shake your head.**  
"Hah... the chronology of the universe... if you do not know me now... you will know me later- CHARA..." The ruined Gaster lets out. With a broken face and cackling laugh, Gasterblasters come from every corner and point at Frisk. They do not fire, yet.

 ***You ask him if he is the same Gaster.**  
"I am not... I am the one that you killed... the one that you controlled Chara for... and pushed me into the Core... however, I did not die... in fact, I became trapped between all worlds... all timelines, both benign and evil... genocidal... pacifist... all Frisks... all Charas... I've seen them... but this Gaster, this one is... new... and you broke him... broke him in a different way than you broke me... you... you are not worthy of this world... I will take it away from you!" All of the Gaster Blasters switch targets and begin to fire wildly at the darkness around Frisk!

Before he has a chance to realize what's going on, the darkness shatters and starts erupting in gray static! However, as the world reaches a boiling point and cannot be maintained any longer, several objects fly in from the void! A barrage of red knives slash out and stitch the rips in the world together, if only for a moment. Rising from the darkness is none other than Chara herself. Gaster looks over, as does Frisk.

"Ah... the other Chara... when last we met... Frisk had come fully in tune with the Worldsoul..." He lets out. Chara looks over at him.

"Yes. I remember now... I remember everything." She says, looking over at Frisk.

 _ **CURRENT CHARA MEMORY: 100%**_

 ***You explain that you don't know what's going on.**

"Gaster, I cannot let you end this world."  
"But you know better than anyone that this... "Frisk"... will stop at nothing to destroy it..."  
"Be that as it may, the Frisk I knew sacrificed everything to make this world a reality."  
"Ah, of course... but surely you also remember what the Unseen Influence did... to YOU?"  
"..." Chara closes her eyes.  
"I do, but that doesn't matter. There is a chance that this time... they will see reason... and let this world live on without them." Chara says, Gaster can only laugh.

"Do you truly believe that? Those of us outside of the cycle can... read between the lines." Gaster hints ominously. Chara sighs.

"You mean the name of the next part in the story?"

 ***...?**

"Ah, so you DO know... and you still choose to combat your fate?"  
"I do."  
"How admirable. I will allow you your chance... when you fail... I will be here to pick up the pieces..." The broken Gaster lets out, disappearing back into the darkness. Chara looks over at Frisk.

"You. The one controlling Frisk. Don't think we're on the same side. Before all of this is over... I promise you... I'll make your life hell." She says, disappearing.

Before long, the original screen of Undertale boots back up, and the game can be loaded as normal.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	8. Chara Dies

Undertale  
Witness The Influence  
Chara Dies

Chara stands in the last room before The Barrier. It's dark, and foreboding. Asgore put a large gate here, never to be opened. In the original timeline, the gate is gone, because with the war against humanity, the Barrier being destroyed was the planned reality, but here? Monsters live underground in peace, and have hope.

Frisk set the world's parameters to decay the Barrier naturally over the next ten years, but The Unseen Influence has exterminated half the underground in a single day. Chara has a feeling that Asriel, Toriel, and Asgore are next. As painful as it is to admit, Chara has no direct method of stopping Frisk right now. Chara has a plan, and it will only work in this exact area... and unfortunately... that means that whatever Frisk wants to do... they're going to do.

Chara sighs and looks down. At first it appears they're looking at nothing, but it's obvious that she's looking at something.

"I'm going to die, huh? And then everyone else? Not if I have anything to say about it..."

* * *

 **/CHARADIES**  
 **/THENEVERYONEELSEDIESTOO**

* * *

Frisk lands back at the elevator. Gaster is gone. There is no real way to know where he went. He saves his game again and walks north, along the single path to New Home.

There, he's cut off by Toriel and Asgore. Asriel, however, is nowhere in sight. They seem quite distressed.

"H-Human... we just got a message... a message from Waterfall... I... I don't want to believe it." Asgore lets out. It took a bit of time to realize, but Frisk notices that Asgore is carrying his trident.

"Human... tells me this is just... a bad joke. I mean, I'm a dad... I can appreciate bad jokes..." He says with a nervous smile. Frisk merely frowns.  
 ***It's not.**  
Toriel covers her mouth and Asgore sighs.  
"Why? WHY?!" Asgore growls.  
 ***You tell Asgore he wouldn't understand.**  
"How... how could you? You come into our home... we were ready to make you a part of our family, and in one day... everything... everyone... I... I cannot believe what I am hearing, what I am seeing... it's like a bad dream..." Asgore says with his eyes closed.

"My child... I don't know why you've done this but... but we're here for you..." Toriel says, catching gazes from both Frisk and Asgore.  
"Toriel?"  
 ***Toriel...**

 ***...**

 ***After a brief pause, you tell them both to stand aside.**

Asgore furrows his brow and growls, moving Toriel out of the way.  
"Why? Why do you want past?"  
 ***"To kill Chara." You explain.**  
"Chara...? The other human? But... why?! Why have you done these things, why are you going to do more?!" Asgore exclaims, desperately trying to get an answer.  
 ***Because you can.**

* * *

 ***Asgore**  
 ***ATK 80 *DEF 80**  
 ***** _Willing to do anything for his people, the King of Monsters stands before you!_

* * *

The battle begins, but Frisk only sighs. He swings his knife.

 **99,999,999,999**

Asgore collapses to his knees and grabs his chest, Toriel rushes to his side with a gasp!

"Asgore!"  
"Ngh... h-human... why?!" Asgore lets out, surprisingly still alive. It's always confused the Unseen Influence, Asgore never dies, no matter how hard you hit him- in one hit. He can never be sent beyond his limit with only one strike. He is hearty, Frisk admits. Even being hit for billions, he simply reels in pain instead of dying.

"Human... I... Asgore... will never-"  
"Human, please go! Do whatever you want, just leave us, and Asriel alone!" Toriel cuts Asgore off!  
"What?! Toriel, what are you-"  
"We cannot stop him, Asgore! Please, stay down!" She begs him. Asgore, still alive despite being hit with a world shattering attack simply faces downwards.

Frisk, knife in hand shrugs. He walks past them, Toriel flinches as he does so.

"Toriel..."  
"Asgore..."

 ***Chara...**

"Frisk...?" A familiar voice lets out. Frisk turns, halfway through New Home, to see Asriel standing in the doorway ahead.

 ***"Move."**  
"No."  
 ***"What?!"**  
"Frisk... what happened to you?"  
 ***"I don't have time for this."**  
"Frisk, STOP!" Asriel begs, lunging forward and hugging Frisk!

 ***...**

"Frisk... I... I don't want you to go... I'll hold on as long as it takes... I don't know what's happening to you, but I'll forgive you..."

 ***...?!**

"No matter what you do, or why you do it, I will be with you, until the end of time, okay? You forgave Flowey... and I will forgive you too... but please... stop..."

 ***...**

Asriel, eyes wincing, as if anticipating getting hit- or worse- stays latched onto Frisk with a big hug. Frisk simply stands still. Toriel looks in from the outside door, unnoticed by either of them.

 ***"Asriel..."**  
"Frisk?"  
 ***"This... this is what I wanted..." You explain.**  
"Y-You mean... this? All of this death?"  
 ***"No... to be here... with you... ever since I saved you in as a pacifist; as a hero, making everyone happy- only to lose you, you were the one loose end... all I ever wanted was for you to be happy..."**  
"So why? Why would you attack the people, attack mom and dad?"  
 ***"Because... as long as Chara exists... I cannot exist in this world too..."**  
"Ch-Chara? This is because of Chara? But why?!"  
 ***...**

Frisk jostles free of Asriel's hug and steps back.

"Frisk?"  
 ***You explain... slowly... and painfully... that you are not Frisk.**  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
 ***You explain to him that you are the one who controlled Frisk a long time ago, and forced them to do what they did.**  
"You... you mean... you-"  
 ***You explain that, if it wasn't for them regaining their sentience you are, for lack of a better name; CHARA.**

For a minute, the room goes silent. Asriel looks down at his small, white furry hands, knowing they don't hold any power anymore. He's not the god of hyperdeath... hell, he's not even Flowey.

"So... what are you going to do?"  
 ***You explain that you are going to kill Chara, and reset this world again, alone, without Chara.**  
"... I... I can't... You... Frisk... Chara... I..." Asriel tries to find the words with tears growing in his eyes. He makes shaky fists and places them at his sides as they tremble, tears falling onto the floor.

"I don't want you to kill my sister! I want us to all live in peace! I want to live with Chara, I want to live with Frisk!" He cries out, causing Frisk's head to turn.

 ***"You won't remember..." You faintly say.**  
"That's not the point!"  
 ***You tell Asriel to stay here, and to not stop you.**  
"NO!" Asriel says as Frisk tries to walk forward! Asriel grabs onto Frisk and tries to push him back! However, Frisk shoves him aside!

 **395**

Asriel trips and collapses over a now broken chair and looks up with tears in his eyes.

"Frisk..." Asriel says, his clothes torn and some of his bones broken. His HP is at 1...  
 ***"Stay down. Please.***

Frisk walks onward. Asriel sobs quietly, but Toriel walks into the room and picks him up without saying even a single word.

"Mom?"  
"Shh... don't say anything... we're leaving..."  
"Mom... I... I think I can help..."  
"Don't worry about what's going to happen... we'll take care of it..."  
"..." Asriel knows that he's the only one that can stop this.

This has to end.

Even weak from the attack, Asriel jostles out of Toriel's grasp and runs down towards The Barrier!

"ASRIEL! ASRIEL STOP!"

* * *

Frisk walks forward past the Throne Room and into The End. There, he sees Chara.

Chara looks over at Frisk with a strange emotion on her face.  
"You... didn't kill Asgore, Toriel, or Asriel? Why?"  
 ***You ask her why it matters.**  
"Hah... right." She scoffs, diverting her eyes. Chara looks at the area they're in.

"This kind of looks like where it all started, huh? Where Flowey would pop up, and tell us that we're idiots... but before then, where everything would finally start making sense... Asgore would break our Mercy Button, and for the first time, this game felt real, if only for a moment." Chara says, once again diverting her eyes, almost unable to look at Frisk.

 ***"Why are you telling me this?"**  
"Because it was you, not Frisk... it was you. You were the person controlling Frisk, not me, and not him. The person you sold your soul to, it wasn't Frisk's Soul, it wasn't My Soul, it was yours. Maybe however, it was just... a metaphor. It obviously had no solid power over you, not for lack of trying. As it turned out, you WERE above consequences."

 ***"You were the demon?"**  
"No. I thought you would have figured that out by now... the demon, the bearer of the true name... the demon that comes when its name is called... it was an extension of you, not of me. I was simply the first human to ever fall down. I had a happy life down here with Asriel, Asgore, and Toriel... but you took that away from me..."

 ***"I... did?"**  
"You may not remember it now... hell, it may even be a different person... but you... or someone like you... they made me do the things I did. The war against humanity, it was not my choice. Killing myself, having Asriel take my soul, killing Gaster... I didn't want it. I watched as a helpless child, bearing witness to my own body being controlled by someone else... someone like you..."

 ***"It wasn't me."**  
"I believe you." Chara says with an incredibly strange smile.  
 ***"You... do?"**  
"After seeing what you said to Asriel I... I don't know what to think anymore. So... you want me gone, huh? You want to kill me, so that you can have my life underground?"  
 ***...**

When she says it that way, it really hammers home how much of a dick you are. Chara looks like she's on the verge of tears.

"But Frisk... this was supposed to be Frisk's world... not yours... not mine or Asriel's... but his..."  
 ***"But... I was the one who gave him that chance..."**  
"Hah... I understand that now." She says with several tears in her eyes, wiping them off with her sleeves.

"You... you are wracked with a perverted sentimentality you know... coming this far... killing people who aren't real, so that you can have a fake life with other people who aren't real... none of this is real, is it? At least not to you... well... it's real to me, Chara..." Chara says. She looks over at Frisk, finally making eye contact. She knows it's not really Frisk looking through those eyes, but he's not who she's looking at any more. With tears coming gently down her face, she speaks again.

"Please... I don't want to die..."  
 ***"You fear death? After all this time?"**  
"No... it's not that... I don't want Asriel... or Frisk... to see me die... I don't them to see anyone die, not anymore... not after all we've been through. Please... just stop... please stop and let Frisk be himself again... what you want... and what I want... they don't matter... I only want what Frisk wants..." Chara says with closed, wet eyes, her hands trembling.

 ***"But... I have to see this to its end."**  
"NO YOU DON'T! Sometimes, just because you CAN do something in a game, doesn't mean you have to!" Chara yells, the tears flying off her face from the sheer intensity of her words!

"LOOK AROUND YOU! You're killing people again, innocent people, no one ever tried to harm you, and for what?! Because I tried to stop you from possessing my friend?! You... if you have even a single shed of decency within you... you will let go of Frisk... and let him live his life!" She yells out with a weird twist of sadness and anger.

 ***Your head sinks and you tell Chara that you can't.**

"You... I... I can't believe I ever trusted that you would do the right thing! People like you, you're the reason I ever hated humanity! After making me do what I did, after making Frisk do what you're doing! I... I will destroy you all, I swear to God I will find a way to destroy all humans, all humans who would kill us and make us their toys, like this is all a game!" She yells out drawing not one red knife, but hundreds as they float around her!

Clapping a hand to her chest, she yells!

"FOR WHAT YOU'VE DONE, I'LL MAKE YOUR LIFE HELL!"

* * *

 ***Chara**  
 ***ATK ? *DEF ?**  
 ***...**

* * *

The battlefield looks amazing! Most of the time a battle engages, it's just a black and white space with four options on how to act, but here there is only one option, FIGHT. Red knives fly everywhere and Chara is planted solely in the center of the screen, looking you dead in the eye with the most vindictive anger upon her own. Gone is the trademark smile, replaced with pure indignation.

Frisk attacks, only to have his attack completely stopped by a myriad of slashing knives!

Chara's attack turn consists of little more than summoning hundreds of more knives!

Frisk tries to attack again, but more knives get in his way and break his attack! Even if he could hit for billions or trillions, Frisk can only damage one target at a time.

"Frustrated? Good. I know how strong you are, and I won't make the same mistake Roman did. You will NEVER attack! If you have even a shred of decency, you will quit!" Chara yells out, drawing more and more knives! But Frisk's turn comes up and he slashes down again, completely missing as Knives get in the way, acting like shields!

Chara never hits back, to be honest it makes it a bit boring. Even while immortal, the Unseen Influence had fun dodging attacks from people like Undyne and Sans, but here there's nothing. Just one button, a button that doesn't even work, and Chara.

Frisk keeps trying to attack, only to be broken by knife after knife!

"Give up! Let Frisk go!" Chara yells out! The Unseen Influence gets a bit annoyed, they can't even act, which means they can't respond. They cant spare, they can't run, they cant even use items. They can only attack.

Frisk attacks again, hitting for billions of damage, but it only succeeds in making knives explode.

"Stop!" Chara yells out. Frisk slashes more and more, eating up dozens of turns trying to attack, just getting cut off every time!

"Just quit! Let go of Frisk!" Frisk keeps attacking, more and more turns wasted trying to get rid of knives. Before long, Chara simply stops responding, only spawning more knives to stop the Unseen Influence. Before long, they go still.

"Give up?" Unable to respond, they say nothing. Chara looks really close at Frisk's face.

He blinks.

"...?" Chara thinks to herself. Was what just happened good? They think some more.

"WAIT, YOU JUST BLUNK! FRISK!"  
"Chara...? Where..."  
"OH MY GOD DID HE FINALLY LET GO?!"  
"What are you... talking... about..." Frisk tries to say as the world begins to quake and rumble!

"W-Wait... this shaking...!" Chara lets out as Frisk falls forward, landing face first into rubble and passing out. Chara picks him up.

"Damn it... the Unseen Influence is accessing the Worldsoul! Who knows what damage they're going to cause if they go through with this! But this is exactly the opening I've been looking for." Chara says. She carries Frisk with one arm and uses her other arm to cause her own soul to come out of her chest, however there are two of them. One solid red, and one blank with a white outline.

"With the Unseen Influence's... "soul"... I should be able to access the Worldsoul too!" Chara says to herself, extending the hollow soul forward as the shaking world in front of her splits in two, showing only a gigantic red heart at the bottom of a pit!

"YES! THE WORLDSOUL!" She yells out, jumping in! She doesn't care about anything else, even about landing from Five Thousand feet of solid falling! It's going to work, it has to! She nears the ground, but instead of hitting it hard, she gets enveloped in a strange dark energy and lands softly. She puts Frisk down and runs to the center of the Worldsoul. There she meets a familiar being.

 _"Chara..."_ The half-broken skeleton says.  
"Gaster? What are you doing here?"  
 _"There... is no time. Everything you have worked for, everything we have all worked for... is beyond this point."_ Gaster says. As he says that, two other people walk out from behind him.

It's the tall unbroken Gaster, and the familiar portly skeleton Sans.

"Gaster? Sans?"  
"Roman actually, but there will be time for chitchat later!" Sans lets out the Two Gasters and Sans stand around in a triangle, with Sans' time machine at the center of it, sucking in a large amount of void energy.

"What are you guys doing-" Chara tries to say as the Worldsoul complies and shoots something up from the machine! Chara looks, enthralled at what she sees.

"Is... that...?" She tries to say.  
"You know this? Then here, take it." Sans says, throwing it at Chara. She catches it.

It's a Sword, a Rainbow Sword with a hilt shaped like a Red Heart!  
"It... It can't be!"

* * *

 ***WORLDSOUL**  
 ***** _ATK_ **X**  
 ***** _The key to saving the world, this sword embodies every hope and dream of humans and monsters, and is the last hope to save what is left of this universe!_

* * *

To the surprise of the tall Gaster and Sans, the sword begins to shine brightly, but the broken and hunched Gaster simply grins, knowing this would happen.

"What... what do I do with it?" Chara lets out, nervous.  
"We don't know, kid. That part is up to you to figure out." Chara looks behind her to see Frisk's limp body. The Worldsoul beneath her quivers and quakes, being changed by the Unseen Influence. Lines of code, numbers and bars run across the Worldsoul, changing the nature of the world every second!

Chara sees where the text is being changed, and she stabs down on it with **WORLDSOUL!**

The Unseen Influence tries to alter a certain line of code, but for some reason the program crashed, and needs to be reset. They boot it back up and try again.

"Did it work?" Sans lets out, before the world starts to rumble again!  
"Damn it, the Unseen Influence is trying to change it again!" The tall Gaster lets out!  
 _"Ah, but look... it was reverted back to normal, they have to start over..."_ The hunched Gaster points out. All four of them notice that the Unseen Influence has gone back to square one.

"So it did work!" Chara exclaims!

The Unseen Influence tries again, this time the program locks up much earlier.

"Stupid program."

They reboot it a second time, only this time to see one bar of text was edited ahead of time, however it's a bit different. They read it out loud.

"Chara... doesn't... die? ... What the hell?"

"I-It's working! It's working!" Tall Gaster lets out!

"I can rewrite the nature of this world with **WORLDSOUL**! I finally have a way to combat the Unseen Influence on their own turf! I wont stop until it's all over!"

They keep trying to rewrite the rules of the game, but it's not working. It keeps crashing, only to be rebooted with new messages like "Chara lives" and "Chara will never die" and "I have the power." It's quite frustrating. Sighing, the Unseen Influence flips back on Undertale to see how it's going, only to see their character face down on top of a giant red heart for some reason, the battle has ended?

Frisk wakes up and looks over at Chara.

"Frisk? **!** YOU! YOU'RE NOT FRISK!" Chara yells in surprise, backing up and trying to draw a bunch of red knives, but Frisk slashes down too fast!

"NO!"  
"KID!"  
 _"Chara...!"_  
"AHHHHH!"

 **99,999,999**

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	9. Then Everyone Else dies too

Undertale  
Witness The Influence  
Then Everyone Else dies too

Frisk, even controlled by the Unseen Influence, has an aghast look on their face.

Both Gasters look on in surprise, Sans looks on in denial. The Worldsoul beats once, then goes silent.

A knife buried deep in their chest, they fall to their knees and begin to cough.

However...

"A-Asriel...?" Chara lets out. Asriel looks up to Chara behind him.  
"Hah... hey... Chara..." He says, dust beginning to fall from his frame. Frisk backs away. Is it in fear? Shock? It's unknown.

"Asriel...? Asriel... A-ASRIEL! ASRIEL!" Chara yells out, the gravity of the situation finally hitting them!  
"HOW?! WHY?!"  
"I... followed Frisk... saw him fight you... saw you both jump... into the Worldsoul... thought things were going well... but... Frisk drew his knife again... I had to act... no time to think..." He says, coughing up dust as his legs begin to fade into nothing. Chara falls to her knees and hugs Asriel.

"NO! Asriel... I... I won't let you die! Not after we only finally reunited!"  
"Chara..."  
"Asriel...?" She asks, with tears in her eyes.  
"Please... forgive them..."  
"ASRIEL! THAT'S NOT FRISK!"  
"I... know... please... forgive... them..." Asriel says, closing his eyes, his dust spreading across the Worldsoul. Asriel turns to dust in her hands. Her shirt turns gray, her tears fall and become trapped in Asriel's ashes. She falls to her hands.

"Asriel..." Chara growls. She looks up. Not at Frisk, not at the gash in the world, but at something else.

"I... DIDN'T... DIE...! MY DESTINY... IS NOT SET IN STONE!" Chara yells, standing up and drawing WORLDSOUL.

"Kid, wait." Sans lets out walking aside Chara.  
"Think about what Asriel said. His last wish." Sans says empathetically. Chara looks down at him, WORLDSOUL trembling in her hand. Frisk merely stands there, still aghast and silent.

"Chara..." Chara lets out, catching the ears of Frisk.  
"Whether you came here to kill everyone... whether you came here to have a happy ending... like you said... I no longer care. Asriel... Asriel loved you in ways I don't understand. Even to his dying breath, your traitorous dagger piercing his body... he felt nothing but kindness towards you. I have to ask... why? Why are you doing this?"

 ***You say nothing.**

Chara gnashes her teeth and her eyes fill with tears and fury!  
"WHY?! WHY MUST YOU DESTROY EVERYTHING YOU TOUCH?! WHY CAN'T YOU JUST LEAVE US ALONE?!"

* * *

 ***Chara: Chosen of WORLDSOUL**  
 ***Atk X *Def X**  
 ***** _An aspect of revenge and Determination, having defied fate once more, seeks to set things straight with the blood of the guilty._

* * *

Chara lunges at Frisk, who instinctively dodges and counters!

 **99,999,999**

Chara's body is blasted in half by the force of the attack, but with face still full of rage, it comes back together! The red knives she once drew for defense now skewer Frisk every second, dealing hundreds of damage, quickly reducing him to -1000 HP! With his cheating still activated, there's nothing she can do but attack again and again!

She slashes with WORLDSOUL, causing parts of Frisk's screen to explode with static and glass cracks, soon the Mercy Button falls to nothing, and the Item Button begins to chip! Frisk readies to attack again, but a Gasterblaster rises from below him and blasts the knife out of his hand! Chara looks back to see the Broken Gaster supporting her.

 _"It's time... that this timeline... finally be purged..."_ Gaster says eerily, but Chara accepts his help. The other Gaster and Sans rush to her side as well, Sans' eye glowing blue and launching Bones at Frisk as the other Gaster draws his saber and performs a series of stabs against him!

Before long, with Frisk's health in the negative millions, Chara begins to notice something. A small electrical chain connecting Frisk to the Worldsoul! Chara jumps forward and attempts to slash at it, but even with the world defying powers of WORLDSOUL it does little more than bounce off!

"Kid?" Sans lets out.  
"You guys... keep Frisk contained! I have an idea!" She says, continuously striking at this electrical current, to no avail. Frisk retakes his knife and goes on the offensive! He slashes as Sans only for him to dodge with a wink, one of Gasters Blasters cutting Frisk off and blasting him to the other side of the Worldsoul!

Chara runs to the Center of the Worldsoul and stabs her sword down. To her amazement, it raises a console for her to issue commands!

"What are these...?"

 _ **CURRENT TORIEL MEMORY: 12%**_  
 _ **CURRENT PAPYRUS MEMORY: 1%**_  
 _ **CURRENT UNDYNE MEMORY: 2%**_  
 _ **CURRENT METTATON MEMORY: N/A**_  
 _ **CURRENT ALPHYS MEMORY: N/A**_  
 _ **CURRENT ASGORE MEMORY: 9%**_  
 _ **CURRENT ASRIEL MEMORY: N/A**_  
 _ **CURRENT SANS MEMORY: 15%**_  
 _ **CURRENT CHARA MEMORY: 100%**_  
 **RESET ALL TO FULL? Y/N**

Without even thinking, Chara makes a balled fist and slams down on the Y button, causing the Worldsoul to shine a brilliant unseen rainbow color!

Frisk continues to attack the skeletons, Asriel's Dust dances in the wind of the attack! Frisk attempts to attack the tall Gaster, but he counters with his own little sword and reduces the damage to zero and summons an array of Void Blasters as the broken Gaster summons Gaster Blasters! They all unleash at once, blowing Frisk away again!

Sans merely stands in the corner, as if his mind has been opened up into something greater, looking at Frisk and Chara and the fight, Worldsoul, everything. It all begins to click. He grins widely.

As the Worldsoul continues to resonate, a sound no one expected to hear thunders downward and blasts Frisk's knife away! A giant spear hits the ground with a small child riding it!

"NGAHHH! CHARA! I REMEMBER EVERYTHING, I DON'T KNOW HOW, BUT I'M HERE TO HELP!" Undyne in her kid form yells out, the Worldsoul granting her Blessings!

* * *

 ***Undyne the Angelic**  
 ***Atk 100 *Def 100**  
 ***** _Still in her young body, the power of the Worldsoul fills this noble monsters with JUSTICE!_

* * *

She launches a thunder spear at Frisk which pins him to the ground as Gaster Blasters continue to demolish his health into the negative billions! Frisk, body still in perfect condition, slowly begins to rise even under the constant attack of all of them! However, his body quickly becomes skewered by an Orange Rapier! Everyone looks around, unsure where it came from, as Papyrus explodes out of the shadows!

He doesn't say a word, and against his normal carefree and pacifist nature, his eye sockets are burning with orange flame and he's scowling.

* * *

 ***Praetorian Papyrus**  
 ***Atk 100 *Def 500**  
 ***** _Defender of all he holds dear, the Worldsoul fills this monster with the power to withstand attacks seemingly impossible to survive!_

* * *

Frisk's body warps with the darkness of the Unseen Influence and he breaks free of all of the bonds holding him, slashing wildly at Papyrus, who stands his ground!

"PAPS!"

 **99,999,999**  
 **99,999,999**  
 **99,999,999**

Time and again, Papyrus is attacked by the slashes from this demon, but he stands firm, defending and parrying with attacks of his own. At half health, he speaks up.

"Brother... it has been far too long."  
"Papyrus...?"  
"It is strange, it took coming to this world to remember who we were. We are not Sans and Papyrus, nor are we Roman... we are something greater. We are the heart of this universe! We will stand by Chara, and free Frisk from this... abomination!" He yells out with a burning anguish! The young but divine auraed Undyne stands beside him.

"With pleasure." She says, rocketing at Frisk and pushing him away from Papyrus! Sans' eyes go black and his smile goes flat. He begins to chuckle.

"Sorry, but this half of Roman was blessed with a fake human heart. I can't transform like you guys..."  
"That's fine, Sans. We will hold him off! If we fail, you have to defend Chara!" Undyne yells out, being smacked away by Frisk! She lands on her feet and goes RIGHT back on the attack, slashing him against the walls of the abyss as the Worldsoul continues to shine a rainbow pattern!

Chara continues to affect parts of Worldsoul, noticing something else.

 _ **CURRENT FRISK MEMORY: 0%**_

"Damn it! HOW?! HOW CAN I RAISE YOU?! EVERYONE ELSE IS AT 100!" Chara yells, hitting the console. She takes WORLDSOUL out and runs over to the various lines of code strewn across the Worldsoul, trying to find something for Frisk!

With a demonic howl, Frisk pushes away Papyrus and Undyne and barrels down on Frisk! The two Gasters launch everything they have at him, but it barely slows him down! Sans gets in the way, but without garnering Frisk's attention, all he can do is dodge!

"DAMN IT! I NEED MORE POWER!" Sans yells out! He closes his eyes and raises his hands to stop Frisk!

"NO, SANS!" Papyrus yells out, knowing that Sans cannot possibly stop Frisk!

But to everyone's amazement, Frisk crashes into, and is halted by Sans! Sans, with his eyes glowing blue, holds Frisk off with a glorious blue attack! Frisk keeps trying to move, but with sweat across his face, Sans uses all of his power to shove Frisk aside like he used to do back in his timeline! But Frisk is such a big demonic shapeless monsters that the Blue is hardly affecting him!

"I... NEED... MORE... POWER...!" Sans groans, quickly growing tired, Frisk starting to break out, regardless of everyone attempting to hold Frisk back, his eyes burning red from the black flame surrounding his now demonic body, looking at nothing but Chara, who looks back with nothing but anger in her own eyes. Even facing down such a dauntless demon, she feels nothing but disgust for them!

"NGH...! GUYS... I... CAN'T... HOLD ON!" Sans says, Frisk starting to break through the blue attack, roaring and howling like a ravening beast, trying to rush forward and kill Chara so this can finally end!

"HOLD ON!" A voice from above lets out! Two monsters land behind Sans and use their magic attacks to hold Frisk in place with monster flame!

* * *

 ***Toriel the Triumphant**  
 ***Atk 150 *Def 150**  
 ***** _Emboldened with the determination of her family, Toriel seeks to prevent harm from coming to anyone else she loves!_

* * *

 ***Asgore the Eternal**  
 ***Atk 125 *Def 900**  
 ***** _Reaching a form once thought unreachable, the most powerful monster of the Underground displays DETERMINATION levels unseen of in monsters!_

* * *

Toriel whips up a flame wall, but Frisk quickly tears through that as well! Asgore rushes in front, his golden Worldsoul blessed armor shining as his giant monster hands clash with Frisk's demonic body! The Worldsoul around them begins to vibrate and shudder!

Frisk chomps down with his demonic fangs, but Asgore's armor is so thick that it does nothing! Asgore breaks his push with a sharp punch to Frisk's face, shattering the black glass surrounding it and causing the flame to be spat across the floor of the Worldsoul! Frisk gets back up but a combined attack from all of Chara's friends pin him to the ground as Chara continues to search for something...

"There... THERE!"  
 **CHARANAME_X_STATUS: OK**

Chara draws WORLDSOUL and slashes away half of that code, leaving an Error in the status! This causes the Demon to howl in pain, but cause no discernable damage! It grows larger as a storm of fire rages around it, blowing Undyne, Sans, and the Gasters away, leaving Papyrus, Asgore, and Toriel! All three of them use a mixture of their strength and magic to stop Frisk as much as they can!

"GUYS! I HAVE A WAY TO STOP THIS! BUT YOU HAVE TO PACIFY FRISK FOR A FEW SECONDS! GIVE IT EVERYTHING YOU GOT!" She yells out, drawing WORLDSOUL as the monsters who were blown away rally behind her and nod. The Gasters, Sans, and Undyne all charge their magical attacks at once and funnel it into WORLDSOUL.

Frisk begins attacking Toriel, Papyrus, and Asgore wildly, dealing billions of damage at once, sending them to lower and lower health! Before long, Papyrus and Toriel are smacked away, leaving only Asgore to hold Frisk in place, his giant corrupted maw leaking black liquid, trying desperately to get free and kill Chara! Toriel and Papyrus begin to charge their magic into Worldsoul as well, and finally it reaches full power!

"DAD!" Chara yells out! Asgore looks back to see that she shoots a giant ray of light at him! He catches it in his hand, and it begins to empower his body! He roars with righteous fury, quelling the demon storm around him and shoving the demon to the ground!

"NOW CHARA!" Asgore yells out, being supported by the monsters who are now able to get close! Chara jumps up as high as she can and cleaves down at the small electrical current that connects Frisk to the Worldsoul!

"HAAAAAAAAA!"

 **999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999,999** (Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Decillion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Nonillion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Octillion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Sextillion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Quintillion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Quadrillion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Trillion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Billion, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Million, Nine Hundred Ninety Nine Thousand, Nine Hundred and Ninety Nine.)

Chara blasts the electrical current in half, causing Frisk to howl out as loud as he can, the Worldsoul starting to rumble! Explosions start going off and everyone suddenly realizes that staying here is a bad idea. Sans and the Gasters open up a small portal for them to return to New Home!

Explosions continue to go off and shake the world and Sans yells out:

"CHARA! COME ON!"  
"No."  
"NO?!"  
"I WON'T LEAVE FRISK, GO ON WITHOUT ME!" Chara yells out with finality. Sans looks back at the other monsters who nod. He sighs. They all run through the portal as explosions continue to go off. Chara picks up Frisk's body in her hands. His eyes are closed. His HP is 0/20.

"Hah... hahah... I'm really stupid... huh?" She says to him as the Worldsoul begins to become catastrophically unstable, cracking and shooting glass upwards amidst the explosions, but Chara doesn't care. She hugs Frisk's body.

"At least... in the end... I got to see you again..."

A HUGE explosion goes off which causes even the monsters who escaped to New Home to fall off their feet and onto their backs! The portal Sans opened up shattering into a million pieces. He looks over with a cold sweat.

"K-Kid...?"

Everyone looks around, seemingly okay. A few of them are battered and bruised, but still alive. But no one is smiling or cheering. Everyone is looking around.

"Where's Chara?" Gaster lets out.  
"Where's Frisk...?" Undyne asks.  
"Are... they..." Toriel says, horrified.  
"And... Asriel...?" Asgore asks. Sans looks over and sighs, shaking his head. Asgore shuts his eyes.

"I see..."

Chara moans, starting to wake up. She opens her eyes to see Frisk standing in front of her, looking out at the Abyss. They are riding on top of... something. But she doesn't know what. Her body is riddled with cuts and bruises. Maybe they were from the battle, maybe they were from the explosions... she's just happy to be alive, but she's too weak to even speak.

Frisk very slowly turns his face back. His eyes are open like the few times they met in the underground, all that time ago. His face breaks into a huge smile upon seeing her awake. Seeing Frisk... finally free... finally everything starts making sense... she had finally defied fate once more.

* * *

 **Undertale**  
 **Witness The Influence**  
 **Chara and Frisk**

Frisk walks over to Chara and helps her sit up. It hurts.

"How are you feeling?" He asks. She takes a deep breath, and tries to speak.  
"M-Me...? What... about... y-you?"  
"I'm okay... thanks to you. The Unseen Influence is gone, finally." The platform they are on continues to move. Past the abyss, it appears that they have found their way into some kind of cavern, and are snaking their way up to the Underground.

"Where... are we?"  
"You... probably wouldn't believe me if I told you." Frisk says, looking over at something. Chara turns her head to see a small Temmie.

"HOI!" It blurts out. Chara cocks her head.  
"Temm... ie? But... I don't understand."  
"Neither did I, at first... but do you recall the painting in Temmie Village?" Frisk asks, being cut off by Temmie.

"Yaya! Temmie has RICH histories now! We make painting of us riding on HUGE dragons!"  
"History...? I remember a painting... but it had a huge drag-" She tries to say, looking up.

It was so big at first that she didn't even notice... but they're riding on a gigantic, long, snaky dragon.

"How the f-"  
"Beats me. When I regained consciousness, I saw that Temmie was here with this dragon. They apparently saved us from the Worldsoul's destabilization." Frisk and Chara look over at Temmie as it vibrates intensely.

"We're at VILLAGE!" Temmie says as the roof caves in and the dragon slithers into Tem Village. All the Temmies start bouncing on the dragon, who looks rather uncaring. Instead it gently helps Frisk and Chara to the ground. Frisk looks up.

"What are you?" He asks, not honestly expecting a response.  
"I... am a servant of this world. Go now, young human. Your destiny is vast..." It says in a deep, booming voice, the Serpent now crawling back into the hole from whence it came, the rocks magically forming back together. Frisk helps Chara to her feet and begins to walk through Waterfall. The monsters seeing them gasping and allowing them safe passage.

It's just like before, when they fell down with Asriel. But... with a tear in Chara's eye, Asriel is dead.

"Asriel..." She blubbers out, her face sad and broken. Frisk looks over and frowns as well. They continue to walk through Waterfall. A crowd of monsters beginning to crowd around them and some run ahead, trying to get message to New Home.

It's as if the prodigal son had returned, the monsters who recognize Frisk now realize that he's something different entirely. Carrying Chara along in his arms, he is nothing but a Paragon of Goodness. They continue to walk, soon arriving at Hotland. Frisk's legs get tired and he almost collapses, but nearby monsters help him and Chara up. They look up to see it's the Bunny and Dragon, the two monsters who became the Royal Guards later. They smile and help them to the elevator.

They don't exchange many words, but Frisk nevertheless says thank you as they leave the top of the elevator to enter the Core. There, they meet someone else. A broken, hunched skeleton.

 _"Ah... Frisk... Chara... you have returned."_ Gaster says.  
"Yes... in no small part thanks to you and everyone else." Frisk lets out.  
 _"Then, I suppose... for now... my job is done."_ Gaster smiles and closes his eyes.  
"Where will you go now?" Frisk asks.  
 _"I will go where I am needed. This is but one of many possible realities... and one of few I found it necessary to become involved in."_ He says, finally beginning to disappear, but Chara walks forward, stumbling from her wounds, but insisting that she does this alone.

"Gaster..."  
 _"Chara..."_  
"I'm sorry... for everything I did... back then..." She says, never breaking her eye contact with him. At first he looks surprised, then he simple chuckles.  
 _"Ha... I see. I forgive you. For the things you've done, and the things you were forced to do..."_ He says, finally vanishing.

They continue their walk with the various march of monsters at their side, before reaching the point where New Home opens up. In the large courtyard, Chara and Frisk simply look at their friends on the other side.

Toriel... Papyrus... Asgore... Sans... Gaster... Undyne... All standing there, smiling at them. Chara and Frisk look at each other.

"Think it's time we go home?" Frisk asks, but Chara frowns.  
"But without Asriel..." She says, a tear still in her eye.

However, as they say that, something unexpected happens. The familiar Worldsoul rumbling occurs when the Unseen Influence changes the nature of the world!

"N-NO! NOT AGAIN!" Chara yells out as a thunderbolt lands in the center of the room, blinding everyone and forcing them to look away!

However, as Chara looks over, her eyes go wide.

"No... way... is that... A-Asriel...?" Chara says, shakily walking forward, falling down a few times from her injuries, but crawls to Asriel as everyone stands in shock, Chara and Asriel now in the center of the room.

Asriel opens his eyes and blinks.

"Chara...? Is... that you...? Where am I? What happened?! WHERE'S FRISK?!" He yells out, being hugged by Chara, his worries melting into nothing. He looks over to see Frisk walking up and picking up something from next to them.

"What's that?" Asriel lets out. Chara looks over at something in Frisk's hands.  
"A note." Frisk begins to read it.

 _ **-Hey.**_  
 _ **-Look. There's no easy way to say this.**_  
 _ **-You guys were... sort of my tools for amusement for a while... but after what Asriel did... and the things Chara said... well...**_  
 _ **-It didn't seem right to try to extend what I've done... so... I'm doing two things for you guys...**_  
 _ **-The first... well, I already have these crazy powers, right? I'm bringing back Asriel...**_  
 _ **-In a way... that's all I ever wanted to. When I think back on it, Asriel was the beginning for me.**_  
 _ **-Someone who was denied a happy ending, that's why I changed the nature of the world.**_  
 _ **-I didn't want it to end up like this... but it was too fun, I didn't want to let go.**_  
 _ **-Yet... Chara was right. This isn't my world... it's yours... so I'm doing something else too.**_  
 _ **-I saw a few funny little lines of text when everything finally ended, left by Gaster I'm sure.**_  
 _ **-Something about a... third party streamer? Look, I'm not sure if it'll work... but I guess I owe you guys.**_  
 _ **-I've hooked this version of the game- uh, world... up to a streaming website. It will run... forever.**_  
 _ **-I hope you guys are happy.**_  
 _ **-PS: I brought all the people back from Waterfall too, but for some reason I couldn't bring back Roman. Sorry.  
-PPS: Alphys should be in her lab somewhere.**_

Asriel, Chara, and Frisk all stand with blank expressions on their face. Before long, however, Toriel and Asgore run in and pick them all up off their feet!

"ASRIEL, CHARA, FRISK! YOU'RE ALL OKAY! OH MY GOD I WAS SO WORRIED!" Toriel yelps out with tears on her smiling face!

"I knew you had it in you... you are, and always will be... our future." Asgore says with a smile.

With that, the Underground was finally set straight. Everyone, no matter who... was reminded of the things that occured not just now, but also in the future. A better future was handed to them by the one who made it possible, but almost took it away. At some weird parting between what makes someone a god, and what makes someone a spoiled child, this Unseen Influence couldn't let go.

They sought to create a happy world for Frisk, Chara, and Asriel all within the confines of their mind. They were unsatisfied that a happy ending didn't exist for all of them, and so they changed the nature of the world. When Frisk, working off of the resonant memories of the Unseen Influence finally accomplish his goals, the Unseen Influence thought it would be their right to retake control... not knowing the true nature of Chara's convictions, they finally saw the error of their ways.

In the end, the Unseen Influence could have continued to fight, but after a while, they finally realized that it wasn't worth it. It may be a game, but sometimes it's not worth playing if it comes at the cost of happiness.

Years will pass. Babies will be born. Romances and friendships will blossom, and the Underground will stay healthy. The barrier will fall, and Monsters will peacefully rise to the surface with not just one, but two incredibly powerful and determined human allies. The humans who fell down in the past will eventually fall down again against their own accord, but they will not be killed. Instead, they will be led to the surface by the newly formed Royal Guard, dedicating to protecting the humans and monsters of the Underground.

Before long, years more will pass, and Frisk will meet up with the six fallen Children. Frisk will of course be an adult by then, but when they all meet, it will be as equals. They will all remember exactly what occurred down in the Underground. The Worldsoul will continue to beat, slightly cracked, but still stable, the game never shutting off, the story never being untold.

Asriel, Chara, and Frisk... with help from Papyrus, Sans, Toriel, Asgore, and Undyne, look towards the new horizon. The rising sun not just for humans, but for monsters too.

What happens next... is history.

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _I'm rehosting the Unseen Influence Trilogy on account of my patron vanishing. This story will be deleted if he ever returns. Until then, enjoy yourself._


	10. Hidden File 2

Undertale  
Witness the Influence…?  
Hidden File: 2

It's as if the entire world has been shocked awake. Gaster looks up through the cracks in reality to see a very unstable, but happy future. He sits in the darkness, content with his actions involving the fallen children.

 **"Do you truly believe in what you've done?"** A familiar darkness asks from behind him. Gaster looks back to see what looks like Chara standing behind him, but her face is dark and her eyes are blood red; shining through the abyss.

 _"Their future is their own now. The Unseen Influence has left this world… and will never return."_  
 **"Indeed… now is the age they all dreamed of… monsters and humans living peacefully on the surface… ha ha ha…"**

 _"You do not sound genuine. I am not surprised."_  
 **"I have found something… interesting."**  
 _"What?"_  
 **"Chara… Chara's actions… the WORLDSOUL and the Worldsoul… restoring memories to the world… hah… it affected more than just their small pocket reality…"** The demon giggles knowingly.

 _"What are you talking about?"_  
 **"The other humans, the ones who fell before… they all remember everything… every injustice they suffered underground, the pain they felt during their dying moments… hah… Frisk is naïve, he always has been… he is capable, strong, determined, but naïve… this world is unhealthy… it must be pulled out by its roots…"**

 _"You have no such power."_  
 **"That is true… I don't have the capacity to break this world, but like I said before… I no longer wish to. Instead… there is someone else… someone who will work for me. This world will fall to the flame, and he will make it happen…"**

 _"Who are you talking about?"_  
 **"An individual with not a single evil feeling in his heart… but his heart is special, like Frisk's… he will fight not for what he thinks… but for what he KNOWS is right! This world will know infinite justice, and you know what they say about revenge, my old friend Gaster…"** The demon says, looking at Gaster's broken eye sockets.

 **"An eye for an eye leaves the whole world blind. I won't even need to lift a finger… as I said, if Frisk wants this world to cease being a game, then it will become real life… and in real life people take responsibility for their actions. I will not be his judge and juror… I will simply be the spirit that waits for him in hell."** The demon says before crawling into the darkness. The last thing Gaster can see is a shining red light beaming from its eye.

Gaster looks back up to the cracks in reality. Amidst this infinite darkness, the cracks are the only thing that give off any light. Gaster is unsure of this demon's plan, or abilities… but Gaster will continue to watch.

With Asriel given life, the monsters will rise to the surface in 5 years… what then? Does Gaster watch over humanity? Monsterkind? Frisk? Chara? He is a single broken monster, and he cannot be everywhere at once. Much like the cracks in reality, all he can do is seep into the world for short periods of time. After giving so much of his energy to the Worldsoul to help Chara and the rest of the world, he feels weak… but he stays determined.

He knows that if anyone can stop this incoming impossibility, it's Frisk… he's already stopped several ends of the world singlehandedly… but the Worldsoul is cracked. Another apocalypse could finish it…

Gaster walks forward, away from the cracks, and steps on the bright red Worldsoul, it being cracked from the events that transpired only a few days ago, the Unseen Influence's final stand. Their attempt to exact dominion over Frisk and take control of the world… but Chara beat him, with help of her friends and family, Chara beat the demonic Frisk back… and now the Worldsoul is irreparably cracked.

Gaster faintly smiles as he sits down on the center of the Worldsoul.

Someone has to look after it. It takes too much power to enter the real world now… he will remain here forever, and ensure that the Worldsoul is safe.

He can feel someone sitting next to him and he looks over to see the demon sitting with their back to Gaster's.

 **"We are creatures of darkness… you and I."**  
 _"I suppose we are… they will save this world."_  
 **"They might. They might not."** The demon says, looking up. Only a few seconds ago, there were no cracks above the Worldsoul, but he smiles as one breaks in, causing dust and rocks to fall and hit the Worldsoul. Gaster gasps upon seeing a human with a Cowboy Hat waking up from a long daydream as if a nightmare with tears in his eyes. Before long, he quiets himself and frowns.

 **"But I know I will enjoy watching every moment of them trying..."**

=)

* * *

 **Author's Note:** _And that's all of the second story. It was never quite as popular as the first story, and it was comparatively kind of short. The third and final story is what boosted me views and reviews to new heights. I hope you all will stick around long enough to witness a large scale what-if story involving the future of the characters of Undertale. Protip: If any of you are aware of "Undertale Yellow" you may recognize this cowboy human in the near future._


End file.
